Why Don't You Stay?
by smc-27
Summary: In the 10 years since they last saw one another, he made something of himself and her world fell apart. He fell in love and she fell out of it. They were both miserable ...Until he smiled at her. Follow up to You'll Get It And Be Gone. LP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the followup to _You'll Get It And Be Gone_. I wasn't going to write one, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are.

Also, this will be in two parts. As of right now, it is just shy of 20,000 words (and I'm not done), and I know how intimidating that can be to read all at once. So you'll want to **'alert'** this story if you want to read the second part!

**----**

She'd told him to move on.

Well? She'd told him a hell of a lot of other things, too. Like she loved him. Like she didn't want to be without him. Like she wished she'd met him before she met the other guy.

And yet she still walked away.

He didn't want to move on, and it was too fucking hard sometimes to even think about it, let alone to actually try. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, since no one really knew what had been going on in the first place, and then when they'd ask, he'd get angry and tell them it was nothing or to mind their business. He spent the better part of three months drunk and miserable and selfishly hoping that she was miserable to.

He didn't really want her to be, he just didn't want to admit that.

Because he didn't fall in love. It wasn't something he'd ever really done, and then when it happened, it all crashed and burned. Well, he thought, fuck love. He didn't need it. He had his store, and he had his family, though they were less than impressed with the way he'd been acting.

In a haze of scotch and the perfume lingering on that sweater she'd left at his place, he grabbed his laptop and started writing about her. She'd always told him that if he wanted to write, then he should write.

Well, he was going to write. He was going to write about her, because she was the most exciting, thrilling, beautiful, amazing thing that had ever happened to him, and if he couldn't have her, he at least wanted his memories. He didn't want to ever forget a moment he spent with her. He changed names and details, but he wrote their whole relationship because it made him feel better - alive - to have it existing somewhere other than in his own mind and heart.

And it was beautiful, the writing. It was moving and tragic and beautifully broken, just like their relationship had been. No one questioned where it had come from, and when Haley finally did, he'd shrugged his shoulders and told her that maybe it had always been in him.

The story, the love, the heartache.

He hadn't lied.

A couple years after he finished the novel, an amazing 500 pages based on only a few months of his actual life, Haley and Nathan talked him into sending it to some publishers and looking into getting an agent. Well, Haley talked. Nathan threatened. Lucas wasn't sure which tactic was more effective, but he took their advice. Within six months, he'd found a publishing house in New York, a literary agent who was going over contracts, and was meeting with his editor at a bar in New York City.

The whole time, all he could think about was the time Peyton told him she loved New York, and she'd mentioned something about taking a trip there; a trip they both knew they'd never take.

He wanted desperately to call her. To hear her voice and tell her about his successes and have her maybe tear up and say she was proud of him.

Maybe tell him she was divorced and she missed him and it had been him since she'd met him.

But even though he had her number memorized, he opted not to call. She'd told him not to, and he couldn't get pulled back into it all again. He didn't need material for a sequel.

No one, maybe especially not him, expected him to fall for his editor. It happened quickly, because she was forward in a sweet way, and he was reluctant to open up, but the way she spoke to him had him wondering if she was more right for him than he'd ever imagined he'd be able to find. He'd written off love, the whole thing, and yet he found himself saying the words to her after only six months together. She was delicate with him, and he was the one who seemed to be calling the shots, and it was a nice change for him to not be basically following orders.

He still missed Peyton. Every goddamn day. He never told anyone. He hardly wanted to admit it to himself.

When he proposed to Lindsey, it was because he was starting to get the feeling that she was holding her breath waiting for him to ask. So he asked. And he wasn't against it, really. She was amazing, and he loved her in his own way. She didn't realize that he didn't love her the way he was really capable of loving someone. She was blissfully unaware of how much he had the potential to feel for someone.

For the right someone.

But that someone had come and gone and was with someone else, and it was stupid and selfish, but he hoped Peyton felt the same way he did. He hoped she knew she was settling, giving half her heart to someone and getting a whole heart in return that she knew would never be enough.

It wasn't until three days before the wedding that he realized he was...well, fucking himself over. He was writing. It had been two years since he'd really and honestly worked on anything, and he found himself writing a heroine and picturing Peyton in the role. The beautiful, tragic damsel in distress who had no clue she was in distress.

He was writing her again. He hit the delete button and pushed his chair back, and he told himself to get over it, to write something new, and to then get started on the list of last-minute wedding errands that Lindsey had left.

But when he was actively trying not to write about Peyton, he couldn't write at all. He had no story to tell that didn't involve her, or pieces of her, or dialogue she said, or descriptions she'd used.

He never did get started on that list. There were a few reasons. One, he was too busy getting onto the screen all those thoughts that were in his head. Two, he didn't want to stop writing (and writing that other woman).

Three, there wasn't going to be a wedding.

If he couldn't have Peyton, he didn't want anyone at all. He was sorry to have realized that so late, but it was true.

Lindsey left, and his house was empty, and his life was empty, and no one understood why he was doing what he was doing. He was back at square one. Alone, miserable, longing for something he may not ever get.

But the longing was better than the lying. To himself and to Lindsey.

The longing he could handle. He'd been doing it for years.

----

Peyton juggled the phone in her hand as she tried to pack a lunch and tidy the kitchen and do something with her hair and generally keep her head above water.

More and more often, she felt like she was absolutely drowning.

Because she was on the phone with her son's principal after hearing that he'd been causing trouble at his school - again - and not only was she angry at Mrs. Yates for insinuating that Elliot wasn't 'Gleneagles Prep material', but she was angry with the boy for acting out so much.

She also knew she'd have to put a call in to her ex-husband to tell him what had been going on with their son. And that was something she never looked forward to. Ever.

Despite her indiscretion - an affair that lasted months and had her falling in love with someone else - she never saw herself getting divorced. She certainly never saw herself going through a messy divorce with arguments over basically everything. It dragged on for a year, and now that she was on her own, part of her was relieved, and part of her was depressed. Genuinely depressed. The kind of depressed that had her contemplating seeing a shrink.

She was too stubborn for that. Plus, she had Brooke, who was generally more insightful than anyone else, despite - or maybe because of - the plain language she used.

She would have to call Brooke from the office. With her best friend working from home as she expected her first baby, it was pretty easy for Peyton to get ahold of her to talk whenever her heart desired. Brooke had married close to five years ago after meeting a movie producer at Sundance. They'd had a whirlwind romance and he'd moved to Wilmington and started his own production company. Now they were having a little girl and Peyton was happy for them. She was also jealous. Definitely.

She probably should have _expected_ her universe to implode. Okay, so that was a little dramatic, but it was how she'd felt. She'd gotten away with an ongoing affair without anyone knowing, and she'd fallen in love - been in love with two men at the same time - and it was all a secret, and when she ended it, she just went back to her life like nothing had happened.

That wasn't entirely true. She thought about Lucas a lot in the year or so after she ended things. She wondered about him, and she wanted to call him (she'd memorized her number so she wouldn't have to have it in her phone). She wanted to know how he was and what he was doing and if he still thought he loved her like she still thought she loved him.

When she found out she was pregnant, the tears in her eyes were for so many things, she didn't know where to start. Happiness, relief, anticipation, fear. But also regret, remorse, panic, and absolute, soul-shaking terror. There was a part of her - a huge part of her that she wished didn't exist - that honestly thought that any baby she had should have been Lucas'. She hated it, and the guilt stressed her out, and through her whole pregnancy, her blood pressure was high. She'd been put on bed-rest for the last six weeks.

Brad was oblivious to all the reasons.

Or so she thought.

It wasn't until Elliot was almost eight that Peyton learned of her husband's affair. Apparently, it had been going on since their son was five. Peyton got a bitter taste of her own medicine when one of their mutual friends apologized to her and told her he'd seen Brad with Sonya, a woman who worked at Brad's company. She was 24, had gorgeous chocolate coloured hair, and the bluest eyes Peyton had ever seen. Peyton's hair was a mess that she hadn't had time to cut in a year, her eyes were tired and she rarely wore any makeup other than mascara anymore, and no matter how hard she'd tried over the years, she couldn't shed those last 10 pounds of the baby weight.

For the first time in her entire life, she felt ugly and unwanted. And not for the first time in her life, she was absolutely devastated.

When she'd confronted Brad, irate and sad and upset, she'd asked how he could do that to her, and he'd cocked his brow as if he were asking her the same question. He told her he'd known all along, that an old friend of his lived in Tree Hill and had been keeping tabs on Peyton for him since the night of that event when he'd seen Peyton talking to Lucas. She gasped and slapped him and she had no idea why. She was hurt, but she was more mad that he'd had her followed and that he'd let her live with him for years without saying anything. She reminded herself that it was her betrayal, not his.

Well, until she found out he was sleeping with someone else.

Their pre-nup was null and void, since she'd cheated on him, and he'd cheated on her. She was glad they'd added that clause, actually. She didn't need his money. Eli did. She'd do anything for their son.

But after the divorce was made final almost three months ago and she was Peyton Sawyer again after being Peyton Anderson for so long, she felt she was in a bit of a crisis. She felt like her son was the one suffering for it, and she hated herself for that. She wondered if, had she been faithful to Brad, they could have been happy forever.

But then she'd think of that other man, the one who's face she could honestly barely remember after so many years. She'd think of how that love had felt and how those moments had stuck with her, and she started thinking that maybe she was never really honestly happy with Brad at all. Maybe she'd only forced herself into thinking it.

She regretted ever yelling at Lucas for implying what she now knew to be true.

And now Brad was happily living with Sonya, and he saw their son only every second weekend, and Peyton had no idea what she was going to do, how she was going to keep herself smiling in front of Eli when all she wanted to do most days was cry and curse herself for tricking her heart for so long.

Her issues always took the back burner. She was a mom; that was the way it was, and she was fine with that. Focusing on Eli was the easiest thing, and it was also the one that took her mind off everything else.

"Elliot!" Peyton shouted as soon as she'd hung up the phone. It was only 8:00, and she was already exhausted. "_Elliot_!"

"What?" he asked casually, clearly not fazed by her yelling or angry tone. He strolled into the kitchen and perched himself on the stool at the counter across from her.

It'd be easier to be mad at him if he wasn't the most beautiful kid ever. Sure, her opinion was biased, but she didn't care. He had green eyes that matched hers and sandy blonde hair that was always a bit of a mess, but they both loved it that way. He was already dressed in his school uniform, the grey slacks, white shirt, and navy tie and cardigan, and she was thankful that she didn't have to tell him again to get ready for school.

"Did you punch Anthony Evans yesterday?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip and hoping to look intimidating.

"Maybe?" he said, flashing a grin at her, trying to get out of any kind of punishment.

"Why?" she asked. "Eli, you can't...This _has_ to stop."

This was his third fight since she and Brad had decided to separate, and while it may not have seemed like a big deal - boys will be boys and all that - she didn't want him setting a precedent or getting a reputation for violence.

"He deserved it!"

"No. You do _not_ hit people. _Ever_. That's just...That's not right," she insisted sternly. But curiosity got the best of her, and she found herself needing to know. "What did he do?"

"He said...That dad is going to marry Sonya, and then they'll have a baby and I'll be like, an orphan," he admitted, looking to his hands.

Peyton sighed deeply and closed her eyes, and she felt like crying, because as hard as the divorce had been on her, it was even harder on Elliot.

"Sweetie..."

"I know, mom, but..."

She rounded the counter and wrapped her arms around him from behind so that he couldn't move, and she rest her chin on his shoulder. "You will never, _ever_, be an orphan," she said softly, speaking right next to his ear. "You've got me, and your dad will always be there for you, even if he has another baby."

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Eli," she said admonishingly. She moved so she was next to him and leaning on the counter. "Not maybe. Definitely. And...what, am I not good enough for you?" she teased. He smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "I mean, really. _I'm_ the cool parent."

"You are not cool." He was laughing as he said it, and it warmed her heart.

"I'm cool!" she cried. "I'm cooler than most moms."

"I guess," Elliot conceded. He smiled at her, and she ran her hand through his hair. "Thanks mom."

"I need you to promise me something," she said seriously, leaving no room for jokes. He nodded his head like he knew what she was going to say, but she said it anyway. "No more fighting. _None_, Eli."

"I promise."

"And no video games for a week," she added.

"Mom!" he half-cried, half-whined.

"Don't push your luck, kid," she said. He sighed and crossed his arms just the way she always did when she was mad. "Oh, don't pout."

"It's not fair," he muttered.

"Is it fair that Anthony Evans is missing his front tooth?" she asked, raising her brow.

"It was loose anyway!" he said in his defense, like that made a big difference.

"Eli!" she laughed. "Go get your school books." He kissed her cheek quickly and hopped off his stool, and she shook her head as he ran from the kitchen.

She drove him to school that morning, and she had a casual chat with Anthony's mother, and there were no hard feelings at all. Jane, the other woman, insisted that she understood, and Peyton knew what that meant. Jane was divorced too, and she quietly told Peyton that she'd gone through a similar phase with Anthony. Peyton smiled and said thank you, and she waved to her son across the school yard before heading to her gallery.

She was hanging a painting she'd finished the week earlier, when her attention was stolen.

A man with a head of messy blonde hair walked past the window of the gallery, and she almost lost her balance.

It wasn't Lucas.

She wanted it to be.

Because of all the things that had happened since her divorce, maybe the most important realization she'd come to (well, finally admitted to) was that she _missed_ him.

----

He was helping Haley bake treats for Jamie's end-of-the-year basketball party. Well, helping wouldn't be quite accurate. He was dipping his finger into the mixing bowl as he sat on her countertop and 'testing' all the treats as soon as they came out of the oven. She called him a 33-year-old boy, and he smiled like it was a compliment.

"Can I ask you something, Hales?"

"Sure," she said distractedly. She was finishing dishing batter into a cupcake mold.

"Do you believe all that shit about loving something and letting it go?" he asked. She looked at him admonishingly. She was always saying that for a writer, he often didn't speak eloquently enough to be thought of as one.

"I think I do," she said. "Look at Nathan and I in high school. I left."

"But it wasn't easy," he noted. "When you came back, I mean."

"No," she said, putting her hand on her hip. "But love isn't always easy." He nodded like she was making all the sense in the world. "Where's this coming from? Are you thinking about calling Lindsey?"

"What!? No!" he said quickly. "God no."

"Okay, it's not like she's a leper," Haley laughed. "And...she um...She got married a couple months ago." Lucas' eyes went wide and Haley looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. She just emailed me, and I didn't know how to tell you. Or if I should."

"No, it's alright. I'm happy for her," he said. He was. Well, he was indifferent, but happy sounded nicer.

She went back to her task, then took some cookies out of the oven before putting the cupcakes in. She had them all stacked into neat little piles - her kitchen was covered in cookies and cupcakes - and when she turned around to look at Lucas again, her face had changed.

"If not Lindsey, then who?" she asked, her brow furrowed in curiosity.

"No one," he lied, shrugging his shoulder. "I was just curious. Research. For an idea I've been working on."

He could see in her eyes, and her grin, and the way she nodded her head, that she really didn't believe him, and he couldn't really blame her.

But he was curious. In the two years since he almost got married, he'd thought of Peyton every day. All the time. Always.

He missed her. God, did he miss her.

----

It was that same night, when she was already so emotional and upset and feeling just really...strange over that case of mistaken identity, when Brad called her and stuttered out that he wouldn't be able to take Elliot for the weekend, like their schedule was set up for. He said he was going out of town for 10 days and he'd see Elliot when he came back.

She went from strange to pissed in approximately two and a half seconds.

"Brad, you can't do this to him," Peyton pleaded. "He needs you."

"He has me, Peyton. Don't be dramatic. I just can't reschedule this," Brad explained.

"Where are you going, anyway?" she asked. She realized it was none of her business, but he was still the father of her child, so she felt she had at least a little bit of a right to know.

"Sonya found a seat sale for Hawaii, and..."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Peyton asked angrily. She slammed her edge of her fist down on the granite countertop hard enough to make herself wince and almost cry out. "You're ditching your son to go on _vacation_?"

"I'm not ditching him," Brad insisted. "I'll see him when I get back. Sorry you have to change your plans"

"You're...this wasn't our agreement, Brad. And, I don't care about me. It's not about me." She let out a sigh and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer for her hand, which was already bruising. "This isn't fair to him."

"He'll understand."

"No, he won't. He already thinks you're going to abandon him," she told him. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with him over the phone, but it just slipped out before she could stop herself.

"That's ridiculous," Brad scoffed.

"Is it?" she asked. He took too long to answer, and she was infuriated, and she didn't want to hear any more of his bullshit, so she slammed the phone down without saying another word.

She hated that. She always had to play the bad guy. She was the one who did all the talking when they told Eli about the separation, then the divorce. She had to put on a brave face and hold Eli's hand when he met Sonya for the first time, acting like it was the first time she was meeting the other woman, too, so that Eli wouldn't know of his father's affair.

And now she had to tell him that the weekend with his father that he'd been looking forward to wasn't going to happen.

It wasn't very often that she let herself even think that she hated Brad. This was one of those moments.

She was wiping a tear when Eli came into the kitchen in his little Carolina Hurricanes pajamas, and his face changed. She thought it was so sweet how much he worried about her that it made her cry even more.

"Mommy," he said quietly. He only ever still called her mommy when he was sad or she was sad. "What?"

"Ugh, this sucks," she sighed, tipping her head back. She wiped her face and looked down at him again, then gestured for him to get up onto the counter, which she rarely ever let him do. She placed her hands on either side of him once he was seated, so their eyes met. "Your dad isn't going to be around this weekend, Eli."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "How come?"

"He's gotta go out of town for a little while. He says he's sorry," she told him. But really, she was thinking that if he was so sorry, he should be talking to Eli himself.

"Okay," he whispered. She hated how sad he looked. She could see that he was thinking about things, and she was going to ask him what was going on in his head, but he was so much like her that she knew he'd tell her if he wanted to. "Maybe...Would you be mad if I went to Julian and Brooke's house?" She smiled and he shrugged his shoulder. "I could hang out with them."

"You getting sick of me?" she teased. He rolled his eyes and she pulled him into a hug. "I'll call Brooke. You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, shrugging one shoulder again. "I guess so."

"Hey," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "You know you can tell me anything. Or Julian or Brooke."

"I know, mom."

"No secrets," she said seriously. He nodded, and she kissed his forehead. He'd stopped complaining about it - he kind of liked it that he was close to his mom. She turned back to the freezer to grab some actual ice for her now-purple hand, and he was still sitting there with a pensive look on his face when she turned around.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at dad?" His face was so serious and his voice was so innocent somehow, that she wanted to tell him the whole story so that he'd understand it all better.

She smiled at him and almost laughed when she applied the ice to her hand. That was kind of his answer. "Sometimes," she admitted. "When he makes you sad."

"No. I mean for you," he clarified. "Are you ever mad at him for you?"

She grinned again, because despite his attitude sometimes and his acting out every once in a while, she really did have a great kid. "Sometimes," she answered honestly. "I'll go call Brooke, okay? You go start reading and I'll be up to tuck you in soon."

"'Kay," he said, jumping off the counter. She reached for the phone as he walked away, and he turned around before he exited the kitchen. "I'm mad at him for you sometimes," he said seriously. She tilted her head. She didn't know what to say. "Only sometimes."

"Go on," she said, because she didn't know what words would sound good after that.

----

Saturday morning, she packed a little bag for Eli and he buckled into the car so they could drive to Brooke and Julian's place. They were thrilled to have him overnight, and Brooke promised to make it a fun couple days, and Julian promised that he'd casually talk to Eli about the fighting. Peyton seriously wondered how she could ever feel alone when she had these two amazing friends on her side.

She pushed the door to the massive house open, and Brooke and Julian appeared in the foyer just in time to see Eli dropping his bag.

"Jules McGools!" Eli cried, holding up his hand for a high five. Peyton and Brooke burst into laughter and Julian beamed over the silly nickname.

"Eli McGeeli," Julian said. They all went quiet and Julian looked at Eli. "Yeah, yours is better." He rubbed his hands together as the women shook their heads at him. "You ready to help me with the nursery, buddy?"

"Yup," Eli said, showing enthusiasm. He was excited to have a 'cousin'. He couldn't wait. Julian had mentioned needing to finish assembling furniture and organizing shelves and all that, and Eli was happy to help.

"Thanks so much, you guys," Peyton said sincerely. She knelt in front of Eli and grasped his wrists. "Be good, okay baby?" He rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. "And Brooke knows you're not allowed to play video games, so if Julian lets you, you'll both be in trouble."

"You're mean," Eli said, though he was smiling. Julian just laughed and shook his head.

"Only 'cause I love ya," she said. She kissed his forehead, then stood up again. "Have fun."

"I will," Eli promised.

Brooke shot Julian a look that told him that she wanted time alone with Peyton, so he said they had a lot of work to do and the two boys headed up the stairs. Peyton shook her head as she watched Eli take the stairs two at a time, just as he'd been doing since he was able to do it.

"Are you really, okay? Because...you look like hell," Broke said candidly once they were alone.

"Thanks."

"Peyton..."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Really. I am. He just wanted to see you guys, and...I dunno. I might take a little road trip or something." Brooke started shaking her head and looking even more worried. "I'll stay close. I just...I dunno."

"What's going on with you?" Brooke asked, her voice showing genuine concern.

Even after all these years, Peyton still hadn't told Brooke about the affair. She wanted to, really she did, but it was too hard to remember it and relive it, and she didn't want to admit it all. She didn't want to have to answer questions about Lucas, whether she had the answers or not. She didn't need to think about him any more than she already did.

"It's just...hard," Peyton admitted. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from tearing up. "I..._hate_ Brad sometimes, Brooke."

"I know, sweetie," Brooke said, pulling Peyton into a side hug, since her 6-months-pregnant frame wouldn't allow for a proper embrace. "You always have us, though. You know that."

Peyton laughed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Funny. I told Eli that the other day."

"It's true. For both of you," Brooke insisted, holding Peyton's hand loosely. "I promise."

"I know," Peyton whispered. "Thank you." She took a breath and Brooke smiled. "Call me if you need anything. I won't go far if I go someplace."

Truthfully, she'd scrapped the road trip plan as soon as she'd spoken it. She knew where she'd go, and she wasn't sure she'd be welcome there. She wasn't she'd like what she might find there, either.

"How about _you_ call _me_ if _you_ need anything," Brooke said, kinking her brow. Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Peyton," Brooke sang, shaking her head as Peyton walked back to her car.

She left the house and drove around Wilmington for a while, heading out of town on back roads just to get lost for a little bit with her music and her thoughts. Well, she tried to think of as little as possible. She let herself get carried away in melodies and words that probably meant too much or not enough at any given moment. The music wasn't just there, it was _there_. Just like it always was.

Then she decided that she could make the most of her time alone. Usually on her weekends without Eli, she'd spend a little time with Brooke and Julian. She figured that she'd go to lunch, check out the old record store that she didn't seem to get a chance to go to anymore, maybe go to a movie. She might check with her salon and see if they could fit her in for a hair cut. She'd just be fine. She'd have a good day, and she'd go home and sleep alone in her bed like she did every night, and then she'd go over and pick up her son tomorrow.

And as soon as she'd laid out that whole plan, she realized how fucking _pathetic_ it sounded.

But she'd do it, because she figured it was more pathetic to go home and sit in her empty house and do nothing all afternoon.

She'd just parked a couple blocks away from one of her favourite restaurants, and she dropped her keys on the ground. She bent down to pick them up, and she didn't notice the person rounding the corner.

He almost didn't see her. He almost tripped over her. He was texting Haley, and he stopped short just before he ran onto her, and when she stood up, their eyes locked and they were each too surprised to say a word. She honestly thought she might cry, but she wouldn't let herself. Despite how emotional she already was, and how hard her heart was beating, and how she wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him that she missed him more than should be allowed, she just stared at him, hoping he'd be the first to speak.

He wasn't.

"Hi," she said, only because she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hi." He was completely distracted by how good she looked in her casual outfit of jeans and a Fall Out Boy tee shirt. He was convinced she was the only woman in the world who, at 36, could still wear a Fall Out Boy tee shirt and not look ridiculous.

Not only that, but he couldn't believe that they hadn't seen each other in 10 years, and here they were, standing in front of one another on a random sidewalk in Wilmington.

"How...What...Wow," she stuttered. She brushed the hair from her face and he noticed the absence of a ring. But, he thought a little bitterly, that didn't tend to mean much with her.

"How are you?" he asked, because it seemed he was finding it easier to find words than she was.

"I'm...good. Surprised. And...wishing I was wearing a nicer outfit," she admitted in a surge of girlish stupidity. He didn't say anything, just flashed her that smirk, that one she used to feel the need to kiss any time she saw it.

Yup. Still wanted to kiss it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and it sounded a little too accusatory. She looked at him apologetically, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Going for a walk with you?" he suggested hopefully.

She smiled and nodded her head just slightly. "Sure," she said quietly.

It was at least five minutes before she could even think to say anything worth saying. She'd thought of this moment probably too many times. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe her imagination had run so wild that now that she was in the moment, she couldn't think clearly enough to make it a great one.

"So, how have you been?" he asked casually, like they'd only been apart for a couple weeks. Two old friends catching up.

"Um...You know. I've had better days," she said. He looked over at her and she held up her left hand. "Divorced."

"Oh," he said, like he was honestly surprised. He wasn't sure he was. "Wow."

"And I...have a son," she explained. She smiled, not because she wanted to rub it in, but because she couldn't help herself when she talked about her son. "He's nine."

"What's his name?"

"Eli," she said, looking over at him. "Elliot."

"I like it," he said softly. "Eli."

"Yeah." They were walking slowly. Almost too slowly. Barely moving at all. She wondered if he wanted to prolong this little walk as long as she did. "What about you? Married? Five kids running around?"

She only said it because she needed to know. Immediately.

He actually scoffed. "No." He shook his head. "I mean...almost married," he explained before realizing that made it sound like it was upcoming. "I was engaged a couple years back, but...It didn't work out."

"Oh. Lucas, I'm sorry," Peyton said. She suspected they both knew that she wasn't, not really.

"I'm not." He smiled when she did. She brushed the hair from her face with her right hand, and he took note of the bruise there. "Whoa. What happened to your hand?" he asked worriedly. He picked up her left hand and ran his thumb delicately over the angry looking purple bruise there.

She tried not to let her heart race. She tried to ignore how amazing his touch still felt. She tried to keep herself from thinking that this was going anywhere.

"I think my son gets his quick temper from me," she said cryptically. He looked at her questioningly. "I got into a scrap with my kitchen counter. It won."

"Yeah, I think it'll win every time." They both laughed, and he let go of her hand, but he didn't really want to.

They were quiet again and Peyton took a moment to really let herself look at him. He'd changed. His features had hardened, and his shoulders were a bit broader. He was still in amazing shape - she could tell by the way he wore his button down and jeans.

"I wrote a book," he announced, because he thought she'd want to know, and he wanted to tell her.

"What?!" she cried, stopping in her tracks. "How did I not know that?"

"Because I wrote it under a pen name."

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her brow. _Because it's about you_, he wanted to say. He just shrugged his shoulders instead. "That's...that's amazing, Lucas. Really."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at the genuinely happy look on her face. He wondered how often she looked like that. Or how often she didn't. "I'm actually shopping my second one."

"Shopping it?"

He laughed to himself and looked to the ground. "Right," he said quietly. "The former fiancée was actually my editor, so..."

"Brilliant," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I can pick 'em, can't I?" he said before really thinking. She glowered playfully and then shook her head.

"You've grown up," she noted, like she was in awe of it or something.

"It's been 10 years, Peyton," he said. That suddenly seemed like an insane amount of time, considering he could still remember perfectly the way she used to say his name when he kissed her in certain places. "You've grown up too."

"Don't remind me," she laughed.

"Stop it. You look exactly the same."

"You're a liar," she insisted, and he rolled his eyes. "But thanks, I guess."

He wondered where her confidence went. Where that insane and often infuriating stubbornness went. Where was her sense of self? She'd changed. He didn't know that he liked it.

"What happened to you?" he asked after a moment.

"Excuse me?" She stopped walking and looked at him as though he'd just slapped her in the face.

"I just mean...you're different. It's...unnerving." His explanation did nothing to placate her. He'd picked the wrong words. He knew he was in for it when she narrowed her eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not exactly the same person I was 10 years ago," she said, and he tried to respond, to clarify, but she wouldn't let him. "I've had a child, who, by the way, I'm now raising basically on my own. I went through a divorce and...You're a bastard for saying that."

"I didn't mean..."

"I know exactly what you meant, Lucas," she insisted. She hitched her bag up on her shoulder a little higher and started walking away from him. She turned when he started to call her name. "Don't bother. This is...I was crazy to think...Just...Goodbye."

He smiled to himself as he watched her walk, her hips swinging and her ponytail swaying. Her feet shuffled on the concrete, and he was absolutely taken with her again.

Because that, that glimpse of anger and tenacity, was the woman he remembered.

----

She lasted all of a week. And 'lasted' would be misleading. She'd been thinking about him so much that everything that wasn't Eli took a back seat to thoughts of Lucas. She was reliving their conversation from days earlier. And she was reminiscing about their relationship, though that was really nothing new. She was also wondering what a new relationship might be like. One where there was nothing standing in their way. Despite how she'd left things - or rather, left him on the sidewalk - she wanted to see him again. A lot. And more of him. Literally. She wanted to see if his body was as nice as she was imagining it.

So one day when Eli was at school, she found herself asking 411 for his number. She got his voicemail, and she seriously thought of hanging up, but she just couldn't let herself.

"Hey. Lucas. It's Peyton. I just...thought I might apologize," she said before taking a breath. "I may have overreacted, and you probably didn't mean what you said the way I heard it. Anyway, if you want to call me back, I'm in the book. If not...It was really good to see you, Luke."

He listened to that message, smiling to himself the whole time, and he called her back the next day. He gave himself enough time to think of what he was going to say. He decided he'd ask her if she wanted to meet for coffee. She told him she was booked solid until the weekend, and even then she only had an hour on Saturday afternoon.

He'd take it. He'd take whatever he could. It had always been that way, and he honestly didn't expect it to change.

----

She walked into the coffee shop wearing the black dress she'd worn to the meeting she'd had that morning, and her hair was pulled up in an amazing messy style. He felt under dressed in his jeans and tee shirt. But it reminded him of being 23 and having her walk through his bedroom door after a day at work, all put together and looking amazing, and he'd be in just his jeans, or just his sweats.

It was so damn easy to remember all that when she honestly hadn't changed at all.

He knew she thought she had. She probably thought she looked old (she didn't) or heavier (absolutely not) or not as pretty (she was insane if she thought so). He stood when she approached, because he felt like he should, and as silly as it was, he wanted to just stand in front of her, to be close to her and be reminded of how good it felt to be in her proximity. Not that he really needed reminding.

"Hi," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You look great."

"Still lying," she muttered. He laughed and she had to smile. "But thanks."

He noticed that she didn't take compliments anymore. He wondered when that had happened. She used to blush and roll her eyes, but she'd say thank you and mean it. Now it was like she didn't believe what he was saying, like she didn't have a clue how gorgeous she was. He'd seen her twice in 10 years, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to spend all the time he could trying to make her see herself the way he still saw her.

The waiter came by and Peyton ordered a coffee and deliberated over a piece of pie before Lucas told the waiter to just bring it. She looked apologetic, and he just smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...this is a little weird, right?" he noted. "I mean, it's been...how long? And now..."

"I'm calling you, leaving rambling messages, and showing up 10 minutes late to meet you?"

"I was going to say, I'm sitting across from you, and you look incredible, and I feel like I'm a kid again," he corrected her.

"Oh," she whispered. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and he nestled his foot up against hers beneath the table. He smiled when she didn't move it. "So, how are you?"

He grinned again. She was trying to cut the tension and also take the focus off herself. He didn't want to let her. "I'm good. I don't want to talk about me."

She didn't know where to start. She really wasn't used to talking about herself anymore, and the way he was looking at her let her know that maybe he knew that. So she started with the obvious. How she'd bought her own gallery a couple years earlier and her business was flourishing. She told him about Brooke and Julian and her dad. She steered clear of the divorce, kind of glossed over it and told him it had been a year since the separation and a few months since the divorce was made final. Then she started talking about Eli, and it was like she was a different person. She smiled more in her conversation, and Lucas noticed it right away. She filled him in on the big events in Eli's life, and he listened intently, like he'd been waiting forever to hear her tell him stories again.

"What about...Brad?" he asked. He was a little surprised that he still had difficulty saying the name.

"He's...around," she said, smiling at the waiter when he refilled her coffee cup.

"Around?" he said incredulously. He leaned forward a little bit, sensing there was a lot more to the story than she was letting on. Judging by the look on her face, it had to do with Elliot. "Peyton, if anyone knows about daddy issues, it's me."

She was put at ease immediately. Of course he understood. She didn't know why she'd doubted it.

"He's got this new girlfriend, and...well, she's not really new," she said, and Lucas furrowed his brow. "The woman he left me for."

Lucas closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Peyton..."

"Karma, right?" she said softly.

Lucas shook his head and locked eyes with her. "Wrong."

She didn't necessarily know what he meant by that, but she adored him for saying it. "So they're living together, and lately it's been like Eli...I mean, his dad is his hero, you know?" she said, looking into her cup. "And...Brad just..."

"He takes it for granted," Lucas supplied delicately. He wanted to punch this asshole. Sure, Lucas had his own issues with his own father, which probably contributed to the anger he had for Brad. But he couldn't help himself from thinking Peyton - and her son - didn't deserve it.

Well, that, and the fact that Brad was the father to Peyton's child and Lucas wasn't.

"Sometimes," she admitted. He nodded like he knew all along that Brad would be that way - he couldn't have, so that was all in her head - and she caught sight of his watch on his wrist. She grabbed his hand roughly and pulled it towards her so she could read the time. He actually smiled. He still loved the way her hands felt on his skin. "Oh my God. I'm...Dammit. I'm 20 minutes late."

"For what?" he asked as she gathered her things.

"Eli was with his grandparents for the day, and they're...They start in on the vodka gimlets right about now," she explained, making him laugh. She gave him a deadly serious expression to let him know she wasn't joking. "But this was...Nice."

"It was."

"I...talked about myself the whole time," she realized. Her eyes flew up to meet his and he was smirking. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't mind," he insisted. He rest his hand over hers and she bit her bottom lip. "Maybe we could do this again."

"Maybe next time I'll let you get a word in," she said, and the look she gave him reminded him of how she used to be. A little bit bold and definitely flirtatious.

"So that's a yes, then?"

"I'm...really busy, Luke," she reminded him. "I want to see you again, but..."

"I'm used to this part, remember?" he said, and she rolled her eyes like she used to. "You just call me when you have free time, and we'll work something out."

She didn't want to make him feel like they were in the same situation they'd been in before, but she just couldn't commit time to him right away. For starters, she didn't have her calendar in front of her to see when she was free, but she also needed to sleep on it, to think if she wanted to get into something with him again.

Well, she didn't need to sleep on it. She knew she wanted to. The rational part of her wanted to at least be able to say she'd thought about it.

"Monday," she said as she stood. "Eli's spending the night with his dad."

"Okay." Lucas smiled and stood, having every intention of walking her to her car.

"I could...if you want, I could come to Tree Hill." She shrugged her shoulder like it was no big deal, but she wasn't looking at him and her voice was soft, like it usually was when she was nervous or uncertain.

"Peyton," he said quietly, cupping her elbow as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "It's just me, okay? Just...relax."

She let out a sigh, both unnerved and thankful that he could still read her so well. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's...I haven't...since the divorce, there hasn't been anyone, and..." She stopped talking when she realized he was holding her wrist in his hand, and she closed her eyes before saying her next words. "I have thought about you _so_ much Lucas. Over the years, I've been...I just always wondered, you know?"

"I know," he whispered. He grinned at her and she turned her arm so that she was holding his hand in hers.

"This is hard for me," she admitted. "Because I'm not...I just...I feel different. _That's_ why I freaked out the other day. You said exactly how I've been feeling, and no one else has even noticed, really, and it scared me. It _does_ scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare you, Peyton," he said with a smirk. "I'm just trying to make you dinner."

She smiled at him and let go of his hand to reach for her keys. "Monday night?"

"I'll see you then."

As he watched her drive away, he thought that it was a familiar thing, watching her go. But this time, there wasn't all the uncertainty around it. They'd made a date. They'd never honestly done that.

----

When Nathan walked into Lucas' place on Monday evening, he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. Lucas was cooking, which wasn't too out of the ordinary. What was strange was the bottle of wine chilling, the two places set at the table, the dim lighting and the candles, and the fact that his brother was wearing decent clothing instead of sweats or just jeans and a tee shirt.

"What's this?" Nathan asked casually, reaching for a bottle of water from the fridge. He knew he was going to be asked to leave. He wanted details first. And also, what kind of brother would he be if he didn't bust Lucas' chops a little bit?

"I know I got the brains in the family..."

"And I got the talent, looks and charm," Nathan interrupted, making Lucas roll his eyes.

"I'm making dinner," Lucas said.

"For who?" Nathan asked knowingly, smirking at Lucas, just daring him to lie.

"A woman."

"Who?"

"Someone I used to know," Lucas answered cryptically.

"Has the game changed that much? You've gotta cook for booty calls these days?" Nathan asked.

"It's not a booty call," Lucas insisted. He realized he sounded a little too harsh. Defensive, even. "We used to...date. I ran into her and we caught up."

"And now you're dating her again?" Nathan asked doubtfully, as though it were an insane notion.

"We're...No. I'm making her dinner. It's...complicated."

He wasn't lying. It was complicated. He didn't know what she wanted, though he thought it safe to assume she wanted something. He didn't know what he should, or could, expect of her, and he didn't know what she expected of him. He kind of didn't care. He just wanted to be around her a little more.

"Well, whatever," Nathan said, heading towards the door again. "Seeya later, man. I'll tell Haley to keep a wide berth of this place tomorrow morning."

"You're an ass, you know that, right?" Lucas said, shaking his head. Nathan just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Lucas had no idea what time Peyton would be showing up, but he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. This night felt big. Huge. Too big to go into without having had something to calm his nerves. He opened the bottle of wine, though he knew it was probably against etiquette to do so, and poured himself a glass. And judging from the way Peyton had been when he'd seen her, he assumed she'd need one as soon as she arrived, too.

----

"Why are you wearing that?" Eli asked as he ran into Peyton's bedroom and threw himself on the bed.

She was wearing a simple black dress with short sleeves and a full back. It fell to the knee and she had her hair down and curled a little bit. She was wearing a simply gold necklace and she was just stepping into her black heels when Eli entered the room.

"I'm having dinner with a friend," she explained. She'd been dreading telling Eli she was dating, then she realized that she wasn't dating. Maybe. If she was, she'd wait until there was more to tell before she said anything to Eli about it.

"Who? Brooke?"

"No, sweetie. A...someone I used to know," she said.

"How come you're dressy though?" he asked. She sighed and turned to him with an incredulous look on her face, as if to ask why he was playing 20 questions.

"Because it's nice sometimes to dress up," she answered. "Are you ready to go to your dad's? You have all your school books for tomorrow?"

"Yup." He watched as she toyed with her hair, trying to get it all in place, and she watched him in the mirror. "I think you look pretty, mom," he said, and he smiled when she shook her head at him.

"Thank you, Eli." She hoped he never lost that sweet nature about him.

She dropped him off at his father's place, and Brad had gotten her favourite chocolate covered macadamia nuts from a specialty chocolatier in Molokai, and she thanked him, because that was actually kind of sweet of him to remember. She knew he was trying to make up to her for their argument, and while chocolate wouldn't work to erase their problems and her anger, it certainly couldn't hurt.

She ate five of those chocolates on the way to Lucas' place.

She listened to the radio really loudly, and she sang along because it was cathartic, and she checked her hair a hundred times. She tried to repeat to herself what he'd said. It's just Lucas, she thought. Lucas, who had seen her at (almost) her worst. Who she didn't need to be nervous about.

That didn't work.

Her hands were trembling when she knocked on the front door of his house. She was overcome with a rush of nostalgia. She could tell he still sat on his front porch to read when the weather was nice. She could tell he still tended to his mother's old rose bushes because Karen had always loved them and wanted them to stay beautiful. She felt younger and more free and a little more beautiful, and she wondered if she'd always feel that way around Lucas.

He pulled the door open and his eyes raked over her quickly, like he just couldn't help himself. He let out a soft laugh and smiled as he shook his head.

"Gorgeous," he said softly.

That was a greeting she couldn't complain about.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He noticed she didn't make a joke that time. She coyly tucked her hair behind her ear and fiddled with the strap of the little bag she was carrying.

"Come in," he insisted, stepping aside. He watched her as she looked around, taking in how different or similar the space was. She was no doubt thinking of the last time she stood in his living room, and the way she was nibbling her lip a little bit confirmed it. "It's different, I know."

"I like it," she said quickly, turning to him. "It's nice." He'd gotten new furniture, and he'd changed the way the room was laid out, and the walls were a different colour. It was more mature, somehow. Classier. She loved it. "What are you making? It smells...amazing in here."

"Seared salmon on a bed of baby spinach," he said proudly. "With a white wine glaze."

She laughed. "Okay, who are you right now?" He shook his head and she followed him into the kitchen. "You're like...a _man_ now."

"Well...thank you," he said with a laugh. "It only took me 33 years."

"No. I didn't mean..."

"Joking, Peyton," he insisted as he poured her a glass of wine. "Do me a favour and breathe, alright?"

"I'm breathing," she said. She smiled when he kinked his brow. He handed her the full glass of wine, and she clinked hers against his.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the table. "Get comfortable. This'll be ready soon."

She watched as he tended to the food on the stove, tossing in salt and whatever else. She wasn't watching the ingredients, she was watching him. The way his shirt clung to his shoulders, and the way his forearms looked with his sleeves rolled up. He had a towel draped over his shoulder, and he'd wipe his hands on it. He took a sip of his wine and noticed she was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I know I keep saying it, but you really have grown up."

"It happens," he joked. She stood up and walked across the room so she was leaning against the counter by the sink. She couldn't stop thinking about how they used to be, and how much had (and seemingly hadn't) changed in 10 years.

"I can't believe you were 23," she said, shaking her head. "Don't you think that makes you sound like a child?" He smiled in amusement at her words and she let out a short breath. "I don't mean...I mean...God, 23 sounds so young."

"I was young," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. "So were you, though."

"I'm old now?" she teased.

"No. You know what I mean," he said, rolling his eyes.

She watched as he moved around his kitchen preparing their meal, and all she could think was that she could get used to this. His house, his cooking (whatever he was making smelled absolutely delicious), him refilling her wine glass before she was even done. She liked his house. She always had. The most important reason being that it _felt_ like him. It wasn't cold or modern like her and Brad's place had been before Elliot came along. It wasn't drab at all. It had artwork and books and it smelled like Lucas and really good vanilla candles and the food he was preparing.

She could get used to it. She could get used to him. She wanted to.

"I don't regret anything," she said abruptly, making him turn around and look at her from where he stood 10 feet away. "I don't regret any of it."

Their eyes locked, and she was sure he was going to say something. He didn't. He walked across the kitchen and swept her into his arms, kissing her as she smiled, because this was what she'd missed most of all. The feeling of being wrapped so tightly in his arms that she felt like she was breathless. The way his lips tasted (now a little bit like wine, too). The way he'd splay his hand at the small of her back to hold her closer. No one held her like Lucas did. No one kissed her like that. No one in the world made her feel so safe and so secure and so absolutely terrified all at the same time. It was scary that she felt so much. _Still_ felt so much.

Not for the first time, as he brushed his lips against hers with a kind of gentle urgency, she realized that she should have stayed with him all those years ago. Like he'd asked her to.

But then she wouldn't have Elliot, and that wasn't a trade she was willing to make. It was a strange inner battle she was having, so she cut it short in favour of living in the moment.

They parted for air and they both laughed softly as he rest his forehead against hers. He hadn't expected to kiss her. He really hadn't expected anything. When he saw the glimmer of a tear in her eye, he looked at her with concern and rest his hand on her cheek.

"I missed you," she whispered. "So, so much."

"I missed you too." He kissed her again, just softly, just because he was right there and he could. "Food."

"Right," she said quietly. He winked at her as he released her, and she reached for both their glasses to take them to the table.

She thought she'd died when she took her first bite of her dinner, it was so good. It was all just perfect, and though Lucas had always been a great cook, he'd definitely improved over the years. She couldn't stop telling him how good everything tasted, and he just shook his head at her like it was no big deal. They both knew it had been a long time since she'd been pampered. He wanted to be the one to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. She thought he was the only one who could do it.

They moved to the living room after their meal, and she asked if she could read his book, or if he'd at least tell her what the title was or what his pen name was. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to read it yet. She told him he was being stubborn and she pouted, and he rest his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently, and that was all it took for her to 'forgive' him.

He figured that he didn't want to tell her about the book right away, but he wanted her to know that he'd never forgotten her. Maybe he'd let her read it eventually, but for right now, he just wanted her to know that she was always important to him.

"The other day. You said you thought about me a lot," he said, and she nodded her head as she took a breath. "I thought about you every day, Peyton."

"Lucas," she said, like she didn't believe him.

"You made my heart race every single time," he admitted quietly. She smiled and closed her eyes, and he kissed her cheek gently, just because it was so close and looked so smooth and she was blushing.

"You're...I don't understand how you're so...You're kind of perfect, you know that?" she said. She turned to him and noticed that he was looking at her lips, so she kissed him quickly.

"I'm not," he insisted. "But it's nice that you think so."

He really couldn't believe his luck. They were both single at the same time, and they were both obviously still interested in one another - always had been - and she was sitting next to him on his sofa and blushing at the things he said and generally looking beautiful. He wanted to ask how it was all possible, but he thought better than to bring it up. It was happening, and that was all he really cared about.

They were in the middle of a conversation about his store - which he'd expanded a few years earlier - when her cell rang. She got up to answer it, and her heart fell when she saw Brad's house number displayed on the screen.

"Hello?...Slow down, honey. What do you mean you want to come home?" she asked worriedly. Lucas looked at her with concern on his face, and she adored him for it. "Oh, sweetie. I don't think you mean that." She closed her eyes like she was trying not to cry, and Lucas rest his hand on the small of her back. "Okay...No, no. I'll come get you if you want me to...Alright. Put your dad on. I'll see you in a little bit." She mouthed an apology to Lucas, and he shook his head like she was crazy for doing it. "Hi Brad. What's going on?...Well, of course he's upset," she said. "This is the first he's seen you in two weeks and this is the first thing you do?...No, it's not. I wouldn't do that...Well - no, you know what? I'm not doing this. This has nothing to do with me," she insisted. "You know better than to think that, too. You're just mad...Don't take it out on Elliot. He's just...Alright. I'll be there in a half hour."

She sighed and closed her eyes as she hung up the phone, and when she looked back at Lucas, he simply smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I have to go."

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Not really. Eli's decided he hates it at Brad's place," she explained. "Brad and Sonya are making him move into one of the other rooms, and he doesn't want to, and...he's nine, and that's a big deal to him."

"I understand." He nodded his head, and she smiled at him. There was something about the look on his face and the way he said the words that had her heart racing. He wasn't upset that she had to go, and he wasn't acting like her putting her son first was irritating him. It wasn't. It really wasn't, and she thought he was the sweetest man in the world for that.

"You really do, don't you?" she asked seriously, like it surprised her.

"I do." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "He going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure."

"You're a great mom," he said, and she shook her head. "You are. I can tell. He's lucky to have you."

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Peyton." He stood in front of her, tipped up her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm kind of familiar with the single mom thing. You're amazing. I'm sure you don't get told that enough." She bit her lip and smiled, and he thought she looked like she used to when he'd make compliments she wasn't used to hearing. "And Brad is a fucking idiot," he said seriously, locking eyes with her. "Just...thought you should know."

"Trust me," she laughed, "I already do." She rest her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. "Tonight was...I had a great time."

"I'm glad."

"Walk me to my car?" she requested, and he looked at her like she was crazy for thinking that he wouldn't have even if she hadn't asked.

They walked outside with her toying with her keys, and he opened her car door for her, and she stood there, not knowing what to say, but wanting to say something. "Thank you," was the best she could come up with.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" he asked.

She smiled back at him. "Call me tomorrow?" she said, like if he answered yes, she would too.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, and he smiled as she got into her car and he closed the door for her. She turned the key and backed out of the driveway, and all he could think to himself was that it was amazing to have her back.

Because even if she wasn't admitting to it yet, he definitely had her back.

----

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

They saw each other a handful times in the weeks that followed. Lucas took her to dinner, and they met for coffee again in Wilmington when Lucas was in town. He made a trip out there another time when she insisted it was her turn to pay for a meal, and though he'd argued, her tone go so stern that he was giving in and following her directions to the restaurant.

They hadn't spent any more time alone behind closed doors, and Peyton apologized for it. Save for a few innocent little kisses, they hadn't done anything more, and they were both alright with that for the time being. Peyton explained that she still didn't really know what was going on, and she didn't want to jump into anything. Lucas understood that completely.

But he still told her that he'd already jumped, and he was just waiting for her, and he'd be there when she was ready.

She didn't think she wanted to wait much longer. She knew Lucas understood her situation, and he wouldn't rush her, and it was already kind of better than their relationship had been before. After all, neither could sling the accusation that it was all about sex this time around.

He hadn't met Elliot yet, and she wasn't sure when he would. She didn't want to freak either of them out with the other, but she was getting closer and closer to wanting Lucas to meet Eli, and vice versa. Lucas was important to her, and the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that maybe their relationship wasn't temporary at all.

And the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that it had been pretty permanent all along, actually.

----

She hated herself for crying when she found out that Brad and Sonya were engaged. Hated it. She didn't know why she was crying. The had Lucas now, at least a little bit, but it still hurt to know that Brad was moving on - had moved on - and she was still sleeping alone. He was marrying a woman 12 years younger than him, and Peyton had coffee dates with a man she thought she used to know.

She did know him. That wasn't the point.

She was laying in bed well after 10:00 on the night she heard the news, hating that she felt depressed, when Eli came in and climbed up onto the bed.

"You're crying," he noted. She shook her head and wiped her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking. I'm okay," she insisted, trying to smile for him. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Do I have to go?"

"No, honey," she said, pulling him closer. "You can sleep in here with me."

"No. I mean to the wedding. Do I have to?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you go?" she inquired, showing concern. She switched on the light and blew out the candle that had been lighting the room. "Don't you want to be there?"

"I know you're not _thinking_ mom," he said quietly, like he didn't want to admit that she wasn't fooling him. "You're sad because of dad."

"It's just hard, Eli. Sometimes when things like this happen, it changes things," she explained.

"Like what?"

"Like they'll get busier now, planning things, and probably sometimes when you go there for the weekend, you'll have to go lots of places for wedding stuff."

It was bullshit. All of it. She could care less about their wedding. She was making it up because once again, she was the one who had to explain it all to Elliot, and she wouldn't have him feeling upset about this wedding, and she wouldn't have him miss it because he thought she'd want him not to go.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you gonna go to the wedding?"

She smiled and pulled him closer to her again. "No. Probably not."

"What if I need you there?" he inquired sheepishly. "I might want you there, mom. For me."

She felt the lump forming in her throat again, and she kissed the top of his head as she tried to regain her composure. "If you want me there, then I'll be there," she promised.

She flicked the light off again, and he pulled the sheets up around them both, and she had to smile. He was such a good boy. He was confused and hurt a little bit, but he still took care of her, even though he was far too young to do it. She thought she might cry again when she realized that Brad could have his new wife and his new house and whatever else. She'd already gotten the best part of him in the form of this little boy.

"Are you going to get married?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I am in no rush to get married, Eli," she said, almost laughing. But it wasn't really funny, because as soon as she heard the word 'married', she thought of Lucas, and it was ridiculous. Really, it was.

"Good."

"Good?"

"I don't want to have to share you with someone like I have to share dad with Sonya," he told her.

She waited until she fell asleep before she started crying again.

Because she'd give her son whatever he wanted, and if he wanted her all to himself, she knew what she'd have to do.

----

She stepped through his front door, and he was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands. He was wearing reading glasses. She didn't know where they'd come from or when he'd started wearing them, but she decided they were incredibly sexy. Especially when his brow was furrowed and he was smiling at her like that. It was a surprise, she was sure, since she hadn't called to tell him she'd be going over.

"Hey," he said with a grin. He took those glasses off and set them on top of his book on the coffee table. "What are you doing here?"

"I um...Just thought we could talk," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He knew what that meant.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Brad and Sonya," she said, finally looking at him. "They're getting married."

"Fuck," he whispered. She actually smiled. It was weird, but she loved that he was kind of a potty mouth. He always had been. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care," she insisted, though they probably both knew that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. "Eli's not taking it so well."

"Well, he was already worried before, and now this?" Lucas said, shaking his head. She bit her lip. He was too caring towards her son, considering he'd never met the boy. "He okay though?"

"He's scared, I think." She saw Lucas moving from the corner of her eye, and so she stood from her spot. She knew that if he touched her, she'd never be able to do what she felt she had to do. "I um...He doesn't want to go to the wedding. He doesn't want me to get married."

His brow furrowed. He didn't know why she was telling him that. "He's only nine. It's a big deal. I mean, it's marriage, so it's always a big deal, but...more so for him."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just think that...I mean...Maybe we should...take a step back."

"A step back," he repeated in confusion. Their eyes locked and he sighed when he really looked at her. She knew he understood what she was saying.

"I can't...Lucas, with everything that's going on right now, Eli is..."

He stood from his place, laughed bitterly and shook his head. "This is like, the most fucked up case of deja vu ever."

"Don't say that," she pleaded quietly.

"Don't use Elliot as an excuse!" he shouted.

"Oh you're...You're such a...Ugh!" she said in frustration. "You're a dick for insinuating that I'm _using_ him at all." She crossed her arms as she stared at him, and started speaking at a dangerously low level. "You don't know what it's like to have a child."

"No I don't," he admitted, locking eyes with her. "I mean, I could have, but you walked away from me then, too."

He knew he was being a complete jerk, and that maybe she didn't deserve it, and he kind of understood, at least a little bit.

"I'm gonna go."

"You're not going anywhere." He realized he sounded like some sort of creep, trying to keep her in his house. If she wanted to leave, she'd leave and he wouldn't stop her.

"Luke, I swear to God, if you..."

"What, Peyton?" he asked, moving towards her. "Are you going to yell? Are you going to call me more names and actually let yourself feel something? Because I gotta tell you, if you're going to shed the armour and actually act like a human being instead of this goddamned robot, I'd like you to stick around so I can witness it."

Her breathing grew uneven as she tried to keep herself from crying. She hated that he was right. She wouldn't call herself a robot, necessarily, but she'd spent the last almost year and a half putting on a brave face, hiding how she truly felt, and acting like nothing hurt her, that it was almost impossible to show her emotion and admit how she was feeling. She hadn't really even done it - not fully - with Brooke. Only with Lucas in the month since they'd reconnected. She ignored the fact that that alone might have meant something more.

"Why do you...You always hurt me more than anyone," she said quietly.

"_I_ hurt _you_?" he asked incredulously. "Peyton, I _fell in love with you_. I...I wanted to marry you and have children with you. I was 23 fucking years old, and you had me thinking about which minivan would look best in my driveway. That's not normal. It's not...It's _not_."

"I never, ever told you I wanted something serious."

"But that's what it became!" he cried. "And you let it."

"I _let_ it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and her voice was steely, and God, he wanted to kiss her.

"You did. You didn't end things. You had to have known how I felt."

She felt the tear pooling in her eye, and she tried to blink it away, but it was followed by about ten others, and she couldn't help it when they rolled down her cheek.

Because she did know. He was right. She had known, and she didn't end things.

"Why are you doing this now?" she asked quietly, looking down instead of at him.

"Because I didn't get to do it 10 years ago," he answered honestly. "I said I loved you, and you said you loved me, and then five minutes later, we broke up and you left." She opened her mouth to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "I never got to fight with you about it."

"You shouldn't want to fight with me," she told him. She couldn't read the look on his face, but to the best of her knowledge, he was absolutely stunned by her words.

"Yes, I _should_," he insisted adamantly. "Anyone worth loving is worth fighting with. It's all the same passion. It's..." He stopped himself when he realized he was rambling. And also maybe borrowing lines from his novel. He shook his head and blew out his breath, and the next things he said were more to no one at all than they were to her. "I seriously want to beat that guy's ass."

"Who? Brad?" she asked. She was confused as to why were they even talking about him.

"Yes!"

"What does he...?"

"He's fucked you up!" Lucas shouted. "God. You were...Peyton, you had this _life_ about you. You know? You were funny and sweet and bitchy, and somehow you could be all those things at the same time."

"And that's...good?" she asked doubtfully.

"It's amazing," he told her. "And that part of you is still there. I've seen bits and pieces of it, Peyton, and I...God, that part of you..." He sighed instead of telling her that he loved it. Her. Whatever. "And Brad is the one who...whatever's happened in the last ten years...He's piled so much hurt and pain and...shit onto that part of you." She almost smiled. He was getting all tongue-tied. It was sweet when he rambled like that. "I always hated him. I _still_ hate him."

"You never _met_ him."

She realized that there was still at least five feet of space between them. It was kind of the perfect amount. Any closer, and she'd be throwing herself into his arms, and any further, and she'd cry, thinking it was _too_ far. She had no idea how she was going to walk out that door knowing things had ended.

The more he spoke, the more she thought that she may not go through with all that.

"Doesn't matter," he insisted. "That asshole ruined my life."

"You're being dramatic," she scoffed, shaking her head.

"I am not. You're scared," he said accusingly. "You were scared then, and you're scared now. But here's the thing, Peyton. I'm not Brad. You're scared out of your damn mind because you know that I can give you every single thing you need. Everything you want."

She bowed her head and toyed with the silver ring on her middle finger. "_Luke_."

"And you can't even listen to me talk about it, because if you're happy...Well, if you're happy, then who are you?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" She was mad again. That sounded like another accusation, and she felt that he was acting like he knew her better than she did. Maybe it was true.

"You love the misery. You've never known anything else."

"That's not true!" She was offended. Definitely. But she couldn't tell him that, because the happiest she'd maybe ever been was when she was with him. That would only prove his point.

"If it's not true, then why are you ending this?" he challenged her.

"I told you!"

"You gave me a bullshit answer. You want the easy out, and I'm not letting you take it this time," he said defiantly.

"You're not _letting_ me," she stated. He actually smirked at her. She was stubborn as all get out, and he loved it. Well, not so much when she was trying to break up with him.

"That's right."

"We haven't even..." She stopped herself before she said that they hadn't slept together yet, but she knew he heard it anyway. "This isn't anything."

"You believe that?" he asked quietly, and she shrugged her shoulder. (No, she didn't.) "I feel sorry for you if you do, because this is as real as it gets, Peyton, and if you're looking for something more, you're setting yourself up for disappointment."

She closed her eyes, not bothering to stop the rest of her tears from falling, and when she put her hands over her face, Lucas walked towards her. He ran his hands up and down her upper arms, and she shook her head again.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. When she looked up at him, he looked like he'd do anything to have a proper answer to her question.

"What do you want?" he asked. She ignored how familiar that question was.

"Everything," she admitted. "I want a happy son, and I want you, and...I'm so scared that I can't have you both."

"You can," he told her. "You know I'm not rushing this. Us. I want to meet Eli, but if he's not ready...Peyton, I understand all of this, okay? I just need you to tell me what you need instead of trying to break up with me every time you start freaking out a little bit."

She moved closer to him, burying her face in his chest and letting him hold her. She was trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, baby?" he asked softly. She pulled away and he placed both his hands on her cheeks, brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm a mess, and I'm...a mess."

He smiled and kissed her just once, gently. "A sweet, beautiful, adorable mess."

"Liar." She grinned and he shook his head.

"I want you to do something for me," he said. She looked confused, and he moved away from her a little bit. "Okay?" She nodded and he took a book from his bookshelf and then placed it in her hand. "Read this."

She looked down at the title and the author's name, and then back at him. She looked back at him, and he smiled sheepishly. "Is this...?"

"You might recognize the story," he said quietly. "I hope you don't hate it."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible." She caught sight of the time on the clock and looked up at him. "I have to go. He's getting out of school soon and I promised we'd make cupcakes."

"Mmm," he murmured. "Save me one?"

She smiled and blinked slowly, and she ran her hands along the top of his jeans at his waist. "If you're lucky." He didn't dare say it, it was far too cheesy, but he was already feeling pretty damn lucky. "I'm sorry I keep freaking out at you. I just...This is hard for me."

"I know that."

"And you're being...so, so good to me," she said. "Just...it means a lot. I hope you know that."

"I do now," he told her. "Go. Don't be late. Call me later, alright?"

She nodded and he kissed her before she walked out the door. He sighed as soon as the door was closed behind her, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to stop fighting for her.

He realized very quickly that he didn't ever want to stop fighting for her. Not ever.

----

She called him the two days later and told him to go see her at the gallery. As soon as he showed up, she pulled him into the studio in the back and kissed him with an urgency he hadn't been prepared for. He stumbled a bit until his back was met with the wall, and she had his shirt bunched into both her fists, and he clumsily rest his hands on her hips. He loved it when she took control like that. He wondered if she had any idea how badly he wanted her.

"Okay, wow..."

"You wrote about us," she said softly, locking eyes with him. He just nodded his head. "You made it happy. The ending."

"I wrote it the way it should have gone," he corrected her, making her smile a little wider.

He asked her if she'd slept, and she said she'd slept a little bit, and he was almost certain it was a lie, but he didn't say anything because he thought it was sweet that she'd stay up all night to read his book, and he loved that she'd loved the story. Their story.

He sat and ate a delicious chocolate cupcake while she painted.

----

When Lucas strolled into Nathan and Haley's house one day, whistling to himself and tucking his phone back into his pocket after receiving a text from Peyton, he was met with confused - and amused - looks from both of them. He sat down in the chair across from where they were sitting on the sofa, and he was still smiling.

"What's with you?" Haley asked.

"A girl," Nathan said, like it was a given.

"What?" Haley's eyes were wide as she looked at Lucas, and he shook his head, but he was still smiling. "Who is she?!"

"Long story, or short story?" he asked. He figured that maybe it was time to come clean about some things. Maybe not everything.

"Long story," Haley insisted.

"I dated her...God, 10 years ago," he said. That number still seemed completely crazy to him. Nathan's smile grew. He knew that dinner from a few weeks ago was way too special to be a random woman. "She was...we had to end it, but..."

"You were in love with her," Haley said, leaning forward a little bit. The pieces were coming together. The misery he'd been in fit that timeline. The drinking and the seclusion. Recently asking about letting love go. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And I just ran into her. We're...dating again."

"I knew it," Nathan said, shaking his head. "You dirty liar."

"Nathan!" Haley laughed, swatting his thigh. He shrugged his shoulder as Lucas laughed at them both. "So what's she like?"

"Perfect," Lucas said, laughing at his own cheesiness. "She's amazing, really. She's an artist." Haley was nodding appreciatively, no doubt just happy for him to be so obviously happy. "Oh, and she has a nine-year-old son."

Nathan's brow furrowed, and Haley seemed confused. "You dated her 10 years ago and she has a nine-year-old?" Nathan asked.

He knew what they were thinking, and his eyes went wide. "Oh fuck, no. No, he's not mine," Lucas was quick to explain.

"So that means..." Haley said, her voice trailing as she tried to piece it all together.

"She was married," Lucas supplied.

"So she got married right after you," Nathan said.

Lucas took a breath, and both Nathan and Haley looked at him, completely confused. They knew there was more to it. "No...I mean...she was married when we..."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Lucas."

"Your book," Nathan said, clueing into it all. "That's...damn, Luke."

He shrugged his shoulders and ignored the shocked look on Nathan's face, and the somewhat disapproving one on Haley's. "I was _so_ in love with her, Haley," he said, shaking his head. "I _am_ in love with her."

"Still?" Haley asked quietly, letting herself smile at him, because he was happy, and who was she to judge him for that?

"Always," Lucas insisted.

Nathan smiled and nodded like he'd known it all along (he obviously hadn't), and Haley looked at Lucas like she didn't agree with his actions from 10 years ago, but she was happy for him now. And if the woman was divorced now, which she assumed was the case since he was talking about her, then maybe this was his one chance at something like true love.

Or his second chance.

----

Peyton had long-since sat down with Brad, Sonya, and Eli, and they'd worked everything out. Eli wasn't so upset about the engagement, and Brad and Sonya had promised that they'd make it as easy on him as possible. Peyton was grateful that at least they had that open dialogue, despite their strange circumstances.

Eli was at his father's for the weekend, and the boy seemed to have calmed down and decided that he didn't hate Brad's place anymore. It was a rare day when she could sleep in and had no real commitments. She had no meetings, and Eli wasn't back until the next day. So she wasn't pleased with being woken up before 8:00 on a Saturday when her phone rang. But when she saw Lucas' name on the screen, she had to smile. They'd talked nearly every day since that first dinner. Apparently, however, he'd forgotten that she wasn't a morning person.

"Hello," she grumbled.

"'Morning," he said happily. She could practically hear him smirking. She let herself, just for a moment, think that she wished he was in her bed with her.

"You're playing with fire, you know that, right?" she said, and his laughter made her heart beat faster in her chest. "I haven't had coffee. Just a warning."

"I woke you up, didn't I?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she said sleepily. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

Her voice sounded so sexy all full of sleep that he found it hard to keep his pulse from racing. It sounded like she was flirting, and he didn't know if it as on purpose or if that was just how he was hearing her.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said. He thought he heard her let out a heavy breath, but she must have pulled the phone away to do it. He smiled to himself. "What are you doing today?"

"Housework. Grocery shopping. Other errands," she rattled off, suddenly very awake at the thought of all she had to do.

"Well, that's not going to take you all day, is it?" he asked.

"Depends. What are you suggesting?" And there was that tone again, the one that made him a little weak in the knees.

"Anything you're willing to do, babe," he said. And there was _his_ tone again. If he wasn't careful, this conversation was going to go very, very differently than he'd planned. Not that he would have complained if it did.

She closed her eyes and lay back on her pillow. "Oh my God." She heard him laugh softly. "Stop it. I'm serious. Just...cool it."

She was laughing, so he knew she wasn't mad. "How about dinner?"

"How about I _make_ you dinner?" she suggested.

"You're inviting me to your house?" he asked in surprise. "That's a first."

They did that every so often. They'd refer to little things from their previous time together, just to make each other laugh or tease each other a little bit. She liked it, that they had that history. She liked that he'd known her before she had Eli, and before she'd bought her own gallery, and before all the rest of it.

"I can uninvite you too, buddy."

"You want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," she said. She smiled and rolled onto her side as she said it, and she really, really wanted him to be in her bed with her.

If she kept saying things like that, she might get her wish.

"Careful," he said softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Luke."

She hung up the phone and burrowed back beneath her covers. Even if he wasn't there with her, laying in bed for another hour was better than going out into the world right away.

----

Dinner was good, she looked beautiful, Lucas' smile damn near killed her, and the wine was going to her head. The tour of her house took them to her bedroom, and the look she gave him and the way her breathing was laboured had him laying her on her bed within minutes, kissing her like he knew she needed to be kissed. He was convinced she hadn't been good and kissed in years and the way she was kissing him back was further proof.

He realized a few things very quickly. She still sighed his name when he kissed the juncture of her neck and collar bone. She still ran her hands through his hair in the most perfect way. She still nibbled his lip just that little bit, just to torture him. She still remembered that if she kissed him just below his left ear, he'd moan. She still knew every inch of his body, and he still knew every inch of hers.

But they were doing nothing more than kissing, and when he ran his hand gently down her side - his trademark with her when they were together; his next stop would be the button of her jeans - she tensed a little and took a sharp breath.

"Lucas, I don't...I'm..."

"Peyton," he said, pulling away a little bit. He was grinning as he brushed the hair back from her face and she smiled weakly at him. Her chest was heaving and her hands were trembling, and she looked turned on and scared and confused. He wanted to change that all. Well, the scared and confused parts. "Do you trust me?"

She laughed and he smiled a little wider. "I think it's pretty clear that I always did."

He kissed her gently, then moved off her a little more, so she was on her back and he was on his side. His hand was covering her stomach still, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You aren't ready for this," he stated.

"Luke..." She was shaking her head at him, but he knew what he'd said was true.

"Sex. With me. Maybe anyone," he clarified. "You're not ready."

"I'm not a virgin," she laughed. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You're nervous. And scared. And I think...your body really wants this, but your head is telling you to wait."

"You're making it _sound_ like I'm a virgin," she said, kinking her brow. He shook his head at her, then kissed her softly. He adored this playful side to her. It had always been there, but it was different now. "Why did you ask me if I trust you?"

He smiled, and when she tried to roll onto her side, he held her in place so she couldn't. "Because I want to prove to you that you're every bit as gorgeous as you always were."

"Oh."

He laughed. She was so adorable. All of the time.

"Will you let me?" he asked.

"What are you gonna do?" She was worried but flirtatious, and he could tell she was anticipating it.

"It'll be less fun if I tell you," he said, his lips grazing the shell of her ear before he kissed along the line of her jaw. She took a deep breath and he moved off her completely, so he wasn't touching her at all. He propped his head up on his elbow, and she looked completely confused. "Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

She furrowed her brow. "What...This isn't an episode of Nip/Tuck."

"No jokes," he commanded. "Tell me."

"I don't like this game."

"Peyton," he said, his tone stern, but somehow still warm. "It's not a game. I need to know how you see yourself, so that I can tell you how crazy you are."

"Well, thanks!" she cried before looking away from him. He ran the back of his index finger along the skin between her shirt and jeans, and she looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm scared that I'll point out stuff that you haven't noticed, then that's all you'll see," she confessed.

"That's insane." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "Because I've checked out every inch of you in the last month, and there's nothing I don't like."

"Luke."

"I'm serious. Stop resisting and start talking."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled. This was going to be fun. He was going to make her feel confident and desired and beautiful, and he was going to make sure she never lost sight of that. He was going to make sure she knew that he never had.

"My hips," she stated.

"What about them?" he asked. He reached over with his right hand and tucked his fingers into the pocket of her jeans, and she flinched a little, almost like she almost didn't want him to touch her there. But he was smiling when she looked over at him, and she realized that this might actually help her a little. She started talking when he started moving his thumb over the place she'd just mentioned.

"They're wider, and...not to gross you out, but there are...stretch marks, and I just...They're not the same as they were," she admitted quietly.

"Well," he said, smirking at her. "They're wider because you've grown up, and that is just...beautiful." He ran his hand along the her jeans, over the material so it was resting on her hip. "And you have a gorgeous son, and any changes in your body because of that aren't negative, Peyton. It's amazing, and...sexy."

"You think it's sexy?" she asked doubtfully.

"Very." She opened her mouth, but he interrupted. "And don't call me a liar." She was blushing, so he kissed her cheek. "What else?"

"My legs."

"Oh, shut up," he scoffed. "I'm not even...We're not even talking about that. You're...No."

"What?" she laughed. She turned on her side to face him, and she was smiling, and there was a glimmer of something in her eyes that he'd seen a hundred times before.

"I have had dreams about those legs. Vivid ones," he admitted. "There's nothing wrong with them, and if you think so, you're even crazier than I thought." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Next."

She knew where this was going, and frankly, it was getting a little pointless. As soon as he'd said that it was sexy that she had a child, she'd changed her mind completely, and his little experiment turned into foreplay. She loved what he was doing for her, and she knew he wasn't doing it to gain anything for himself. He was willing to talk about every single part of her and not get anything in return, just to make her feel beautiful.

Mission accomplished.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?" He was staring at her lips, desperate to place his hand on her thigh, and just waiting for her to mention the next part of her that he'd get to worship.

"This is stupid," she told him. He looked at her then, his eyes disbelieving. "And if you don't just kiss me right now, I'm going to be mad at you."

He smirked and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she intertwined their legs instantly. "We can't have that." She shook her head and he smiled right before he pressed his lips to hers.

He had her on her back again, and after kissing for a while, he couldn't take it anymore. Things either had to progress, or stop, and he didn't want it to be the latter. He looked at her as he moved his hand to the button of her jeans, silently asking her permission to take them off. She smiled back and kissed him hard and he was pretty sure that was a green light if he ever saw one.

He took off his shirt after pulling her jeans off her legs, and when he settled himself on top of her again, she quickly went to work on the button of his pants, and he quickly pushed up the fabric of her shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly against her lips.

"Ask me that again, and I'll slap you," she said, and he laughed, and she shifted her hips against his.

He kicked off his jeans and then pulled her shirt up over her head and unhooked her bra. He knew she fully expected him to lay atop her again, or to remove her last article of clothing, but he wouldn't do it. He caressed the outside of both her legs in a way that made her shiver and run her hands through his hair (which made him shiver a little bit). When he got to her underwear, he gently rolled them off her hips and down her legs, and he placed soft little kisses across her hips, from the left side to the right, and her breathing got more shallow, and she whispered his name like she needed him more than anything.

He aligned his body with hers, gently pressing himself against her, and he kissed her a little like he was reassuring her that everything she'd shown him, everything he'd seen, was absolutely perfect to him and he loved every inch of her.

"No one since him?" he asked, and she merely shook her head. He kissed his way down her body and told her between kisses, "I love that I'll be your first."

Neither said it, it would have been crazy if they had, but they were both thinking that maybe he'd be the last, too.

----

She woke up Sunday morning with his hand on her hip, his chest pressed up against her back, and his lips on her bare shoulder. She thought that was so much better than a phone call.

"'Morning," he murmured against her skin when he realized she was awake.

"Mmm." She turned onto her back, and he was on top of her in an instant. "You know I need coffee to wake up."

"Baby, this is so much better than coffee," he said, smirking wolfishly. She scrunched her nose like she was skeptical, and he squinted at her. "I'll prove it."

"I don't doubt that you'll try," she said seductively, running her hands down his back.

"You're not leaving this bed until I've convinced you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Then get to work, Scott."

He absolutely loved that she could be so sarcastic and so playful with him again. And he'd follow any orders she gave him...

----

Lucas was making some sort of fancy grilled cheese sandwich that he insisted she'd love, and she was working on putting together a salad for their lunch. The local classic rock station was playing softly in the background as they laughed and kissed in her kitchen.

He'd just moved away from her after a kiss, and he was just thinking that he could really, really get used to spending time in that house with her, when a little boy who he knew immediately was Peyton's son walked into the room. There was no mistaking it. The kid was like her clone.

Peyton set down her knife and wiped her hands on her jeans as she walked towards Elliot. "Sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Dad has golf," Eli replied, eyeing the strange man in his kitchen.

"Shit. I forgot," she said, before realizing she'd cursed.

"Swear jar, mom," Eli said. Lucas laughed softly, and Peyton dropped a dollar bill into a mason jar in one of the cupboards. Lucas noticed that jar was about three quarters of the way full. "Who's he?"

"Where's your dad?" Peyton asked. "Did he just drop you off and leave?"

"Sonya did. She waited 'till I was inside to drive away," Eli explained. Peyton shook her head. She knew Sonya didn't like her, but she hated when they just dropped Eli off like that. "Who's he?" Eli asked again, pointing at Lucas.

"Don't point," Peyton admonished. "This is my friend, Lucas." She gestured for Eli to hop up onto 'his' stool at the counter.

"What's he doing here?"

"We're having lunch," she answered, because it seemed like a safe one.

"Hi, Eli. It's nice to meet you," Lucas said, his tone soft like it was when he spoke to his nephew. Jamie was only a few years older than Eli, so he thought it was going to be a piece of cake, getting to know this kid.

Elliot turned to his mother with a serious expression on his face. "I don't like him."

Peyton looked shocked, and she put both hands on the counter between she and her son. "Elliot," she said sternly.

"I don't. I'll be in my room," he stated firmly, jumping off his stool and began walking out of the kitchen like there was nothing wrong at all.

"Eli, come back here please," Peyton requested.

Lucas wanted to reach out to her, but he could tell that Eli was protective of her, and that was probably the issue, so he didn't cup her elbow or place his hand on her back like he wanted to. He knew how he'd been when his own mom went on dates, and he'd been 17 when all that started.

"Peyton, it's alright," Lucas said. Eli stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked just like his mother when he was being stubborn, Lucas noted. "Lots of people don't like me," he said with a smile. He winked at Eli, who still seemed skeptical, to say the least.

"Lucas..." Peyton said quietly.

"Where are you from?" Eli asked.

"A little town close to here. Tree Hill," Lucas explained. He watched as Eli's face changed, recognizing the name of that town.

"Do you know my dad?"

"Um...No. I don't know your dad," Lucas said. He knew enough about Brad to know that he hated the guy. He didn't think that was what Eli meant.

"He lived there. He moved. He said it's stupid," Eli stated, crossing his arms.

"Eli, you're not being very nice right now," Peyton said, like it surprised her. She turned to Lucas. "I'm sorry. Would you excuse me for a minute?" He nodded his head and she walked towards Eli, ushering him into the living room. "Honey, what's going on?"

"Where did he come from?"

"I used to know him. Before you were born," she explained. "Now we're friends again."

"Yeah, right," he muttered under his breath. "Are you friends like dad and Sonya are?"

She smiled. Her son was nothing if not perceptive. "Would that be alright with you?" she asked gently.

"Is he cool?" he inquired, like his answer hinged on hers.

"Well,_ I_ think so," Peyton said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think he's cool?" Eli asked. Peyton wrapped her arms around him as they sat on the sofa, and she pulled him into her side.

"Well, he's pretty funny," she started. "And he's nice, and smart, and he makes me smile."

"Okay," Eli said, nodding his head. "What else?"

She smiled to herself, because she knew he was really asking her to give him some reasons why _he_ should like Lucas. He just didn't want to say that, and so she'd say things that would mean something to both of them.

"He writes books, and he likes art. He's into sports. He's a really good cook, too," she said. Eli seemed to be mulling it over. "Oh, and he drives an _awesome_ car."

"The red one in the driveway?" Eli asked with wide eyes. Peyton nodded her head. "That's pretty cool."

"Honey, you don't have to like him," she admitted. "But it would make me happy if you gave him a chance."

Eli sighed and looked up at her. "Is he into hockey?"

"I don't know," she said with a smile. Everything was about hockey with that kid. "You want to go ask him?"

He stood from his place and Peyton leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Okay," he said.

She followed him back into the kitchen, and Lucas smiled at both of them. She noticed he was already getting to work making a sandwich for Elliot, and she crossed her arms and stood in the doorway to watch them both.

"Do you like hockey?" Eli asked candidly once he was sitting on his stool at the counter again.

"I don't really know much about hockey," Lucas admitted. Peyton loved that he wasn't fazed or offended at all by Eli's sudden outburst earlier, then immediate change in demeanor. "I'm more of a basketball guy."

"Basketball's cool," Eli conceded. "Did you play?"

"I did. For a long time. I still play for fun. When I was in high school, my team won the state championship," Lucas said, and Eli looked impressed. "You know Nathan Scott?"

"Yup. He's the best player ever on the Bobcats," Eli insisted.

Lucas laughed. "That's my brother." The boy's eyes went wide and he smiled. Lucas sent a wink to Peyton. "You could meet him sometime. If you want." Elliot looked over at Peyton, and she stepped further into the kitchen and ran her hand over her son's head before kissing his cheek.

"I could teach you about hockey," Eli said, shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal. Both adults knew that it was. "It's pretty awesome."

"Sure. That'd be cool." Lucas smiled and nodded his head, and then began dishing out sandwiches.

After lunch, when Eli ran upstairs to get the jersey he'd had signed by Eric Staal to show off, Peyton draped her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed him passionately enough to have him moaning against her lips. She thanked him for putting in effort and being understanding and amazing, and he looked at her like she was insane if she thought she had to thank him for that. He kissed her quickly, told her that her son was incredible, and they broke apart just in time for Eli to run back into the living room.

That night as Lucas was leaving, she thanked him for being so good to her son, and he simply told her it wasn't hard at all, Eli was a great kid and she was doing an amazing job with him. She smiled and shook her head and said something about him not needing to woo her anymore.

----

Peyton and Eli walked into Brooke and Julian's house after school one day. Peyton had one more meeting that was scheduled at the last minute, and she couldn't say no. With a quick call to Brooke and Julian, Eli was going to stay there until Peyton picked him up after her dinner meeting.

"In the living room!" Brooke shouted.

Julian appeared from the kitchen, shaking his head and smiling. "She's decided she doesn't want to walk now."

"Awesome," Peyton laughed. She ushered Eli through to the living room, and he hopped up onto the sofa next to Brooke, resting his hand gently on her stomach like he so loved to do. "Hey mommy."

"Back atcha," Brooke chirped. She had an array of things around her. An iPod, the remotes for the DVR, television, DVD player. She had the latest issues of the US, British, and French Vogue sitting next to her. She had a sketch pad and some coloured pencils, two phones, and three types of water.

"Okay, what exactly are you expecting, here?" Peyton laughed. She looked at Julian, but he wisely stayed silent.

"Don't judge me!" Brooke cried. "I'm uncomfortable. And you got to be on bedrest."

"_Got to_?" Peyton asked incredulously. "Do you remember how awful that was?"

"Well, not everyone hates the idea," Brooke muttered. She furrowed her brow and looked at Peyton. "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked, laughing again.

"You're...happy."

"I'm about to go sell at least a half dozen pieces to my biggest customer," Peyton said confidently.

"No." Brooke's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You've had s..._It_!" she said, barely able to keep her giddiness in check. She was glad to have caught herself before saying the word.

"Ohhh-kay," Julian drew out. "Eli, let's go out back and throw the ball around." He stood and ushered Elliot out of the room, shaking his head at Brooke and wiggling his eyebrows at Peyton.

"Tell me everything!" Brooke squealed as soon as they heard the door closed.

"I can't. I have to go. But I promise we'll talk when I come back to get him," Peyton promised.

So she did. After she returned from that meeting, the two of them sat in the living room while Julian and Eli watched a hockey game in the other part of the house. Brooke wasn't thrilled to hear that Peyton had had an affair, but she wasn't a fan of Brad's either, and never really had been. She didn't condone the behaviour, but she wouldn't beat Peyton up over something that happened 10 years prior either. And not when Peyton looked so glowy and happy and was talking about Lucas like he was some kind of amazing man.

When Peyton mentioned that she'd been in love with Lucas back then, and she was pretty sure she was in love with him now, Brooke (already hormonal) started to tear up. Peyton merely shook her head and threw her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"I just...I want you to be happy," Brooke said needlessly. "It sounds like he's kind of...perfect for you."

Peyton let out a soft laugh and nodded gently. "Yeah."

"Sucks that you didn't meet him before Brad, huh?" Brooke said jokingly, nudging Peyton's arm with her own.

If Brooke only knew how many times those words had been thrown around...

----

The next couple weeks, Peyton and Lucas spent a little time together one on one. For Eli's sake, Lucas didn't want to start coming around all the time, too much, too soon.

So he took Peyton to dinner when Brad had Eli for nights here or there, and she snuck out of work and went to Tree Hill and they walked the beach together.

She was itching to meet his family, and he'd smiled when she told him so. He told her they'd get to all that soon, but he just wanted to be alone with her for a bit, get to know Eli a little better, then have them both to the house to meet everyone.

How could she not fall for him when he said things like that?

----

When Peyton woke up one Saturday morning feeling sick as a dog, she cursed herself for shaking the hand of a man at the gallery who she could tell was fighting a cold. She'd thought she wouldn't get it. How many hands do you shake without a second thought? But now her body ached, and she couldn't stop coughing, and her nose was running. She wasn't doing so well.

Eli was in his room watching movies because she didn't want him to catch her cold. Brooke had come over to fix breakfast for the boy, but she and Julian had a pre-natal appointment to get to and couldn't stay. Peyton had tried calling Brad and Sonya, but they were out of town and couldn't take Eli for the day.

When the phone rang around 11:00, Peyton realized that Brooke must have discretely come in and unplugged the phone while Peyton slept that morning. She shouted for Eli to get the phone, then heard him answer, assuming he'd be off in two seconds, and she could go back to feeling miserable.

"Mom, it's Lucas," Eli said, his hand over the receiver as he stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

She let herself smile and girlishly thought that maybe talking to her boyfriend (was he her boyfriend? they hadn't labeled it) would make her feel better.

"Can you bring me the phone?" she asked. She laughed when Eli buried his face in his sleeve as he approached her, and she shook her head as he handed her the phone and ran out of the room as fast as he could. "Hello?"

"Whoa. He wasn't lying," Lucas said sympathetically. "You sound like shit."

"Thanks," she laughed. But laughing made her cough uncontrollably. "Sorry."

"You alright? I mean, considering?"

"I'll be fine. I just hate being sick," she admitted. "I feel helpless. I can't even do anything for Eli."

"Yeah, he said he's been exiled to his room," Lucas said.

"Did he use the word _exiled_?" she asked, clearly impressed.

Lucas laughed. "I paraphrased." She coughed again, then groaned in misery. "Why don't I come over? I can watch him for you."

"Luke, you don't have to..."

"I know that," he said. She could practically picture him shrugging his shoulder. "He can't just stay in his room all day, and you'll just worry about him if he's alone."

She took a deep breath as she deliberated, and she knew he was right. She'd never get solid rest if she was worried about how and when she was going to feed Eli, or what he was doing. God forbid someone came to the door when she could barely move.

"Just a sec," she said. She called for Eli to come to her room, and when he appeared in the doorway again, he was wearing a different sweater than he was five minutes earlier. She was going to ask him about it, but she remembered that she had something else to ask. "Honey, do you want Lucas to come over and hang out with you today?"

His eyes went wide and he smiled, and Peyton's heart swelled in her chest. "Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" she inquired sarcastically. He nodded emphatically and stood while she talked to Lucas. "I think he's okay with it."

"So I heard," Lucas said. He loved it, actually, that Eli seemed so eager to spend time with him again. "I'll be there in like, 40 minutes. You need anything?"

"You're doing more than enough. Thank you, Luke," she said sincerely. "Now listen, knock three times, then wait thirty seconds, then knock four times, so we know it's you."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. Peyton watched Eli roll his eyes.

"I can't get up and check to see who's at the door, so yes. Seriously. And Eli won't answer if you don't do that," she said sternly, looking at her son as she spoke.

"Three times, thirty seconds, four times," Lucas said. "Got it."

She hung up the phone after saying goodbye, and she felt a whole lot more at ease about her day. Eli was still standing in the doorway, and she could tell he wanted to say something.

"What's up, buddy?" she asked.

"I want to hug you, but you're all gross," he stated, making her laugh (then cough) again. "Thanks mom. I wanted to hang out with him again."

"You did? You do?" she asked in shock.

"He's cool," he said with a shrug. "He's way cooler than Sonya."

She smiled to herself. She knew what he was saying. As far as his parents' significant others went, he liked Lucas more. It felt like some sort of small victory. Or a big one.

Not only because Eli was on board with the whole relationship, but because she had Lucas again. She had a man who'd willingly step into a situation that could have been so, so bad. She had a man who'd volunteer to watch her son because he knew she couldn't.

She had Elliot run downstairs to grab her the cough drops from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom down there, and when he returned, he was wearing a face mask and had the hood of his sweater pulled up and tied tight around his face. The face mask was leftover from when there was a strep throat breakout at his school and all the kids were required to wear them. Peyton started laughing and asked what he was doing, and he told her that if she was going to make him do stuff, he had to be 'protected'. She playfully told him to get out of her room, and she shook her head as he hugged her quickly, then ran back out into the hall.

She spent a half hour trying desperately to stay awake by watching old concert footage of The Doors on DVD as she waited for Lucas to arrive. As soon as the knock(s) to the door came, she heard Eli bounding down the stairs to answer it, then she heard their voices as they said hello to each other.

"You find something to watch. I'm gonna check on your mom, then I'll make us something to eat, okay?" Lucas said.

Falling? No. She was in love with him. Completely. No doubt about it. Maybe (definitely) she'd never stopped.

"Hey," he said, walking through the door and directly towards her. "How you feeling?"

She smiled when he sat down next to her and rest his hand on the opposite side of her body. "Better now."

"Liar," he laughed. He winked at her when her eyes went wide over him stealing her line. "You need anything? I'm going to make you some tea. You should eat something, too."

"Whatever you bring me will be fine," she said softly.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit," he promised. He fussed with her blankets a bit and took note of her empty water glass and dwindling supply of tissues.

"You're kind of good in a crisis, you know that?" she said as he stood. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, because it seemed safe, and he didn't really care if he caught her cold. "Ew. I'm so gross right now. Eli won't come near me."

"You're not gross," Lucas insisted. "And you look amazing, even when your nose is all red like that."

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore the compliment I put in there," he said, squinting and making her laugh.

She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, knowing that her son was in good (maybe the best) hands. She heard them both laughing, and Eli talking excitedly about sports and video games, and Lucas responding with a matching tone. She had always known he was good with kids. She loved that he was so good with hers.

She ate the soup Lucas brought her, and maybe it was all in her head, but she felt better instantly. She had forgotten how good it felt to be taken care of. The fact that it was Lucas taking care of her was a definite bonus. He made sure she had water and brought her lemon tea with honey and just a touch of rum to sooth her throat. He fluffed her pillows and tucked her in and made her feel so safe and so loved and so...adored. She didn't know how to thank him. She was sure she didn't have to.

She wasn't sure what time she fell asleep, but when she woke up, it was nearly 6:00, and she felt like she was almost back her old self. Well that'd be a stretch, but she could get out of bed and it didn't hurt to breathe, and she took those as good signs. She slipped into a clean (and cuter) pair of pajamas and pulled her hair into a tidier ponytail before making her way downstairs.

It was a little too quiet for her liking. She checked the kitchen, then the rec room, where she had honestly thought the boys would have played video games all day. When she walked into the living room and saw Lucas and Eli sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, reading silently, she was shocked. Eli was a good student, but getting him to sit down and read his books for school (which Lucas had somehow convinced him to do) was a nightmare.

"Hi," she said softly, announcing her presence.

"Hey mom," Eli said, closing his book. "Are you better?"

"Getting there," she admitted. "What did you guys do?"

Lucas smiled at her as Eli started talking, telling her that they'd eaten lunch, played NHL '09 for a bit (and he'd won, which he felt was very important), then they'd cleaned the kitchen, prepared something to have for dinner, then started reading. Peyton's eyes got wider and wider as he listed off those tasks.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" she asked, running her hand over his hair. He shrugged his shoulder and opened his book again, and she was about to ask Lucas to go talk with her in the kitchen when Eli spoke again.

"Mom, can Lucas stay to watch the game tonight?" he asked hopefully. He'd gotten Lucas turned on to hockey, and the 'Canes were taking on Atlanta that night.

She started laughing at the looks on boy guys' faces. It was clear Lucas was all for it. "Only if his mom says it's okay," Peyton teased, making Lucas scowl at her. She blew him a kiss when Eli wasn't looking. "Lucas can stay if he wants to."

"I want to," Lucas said. Peyton was very aware that he was looking at Eli, but talking to her. "Come on. Eli and I will make you dinner."

She just nodded her head, and Eli was jumping up off the couch and running into the kitchen. Lucas kissed her forehead quickly, and he wanted to do more than that, but she turned her head when he tried, so that his lips were met with her cheek. She didn't want to be responsible for making him sick. But it was really hard not to just kiss him when he called her beautiful and said he loved her pajamas.

That night, she'd sit down with her boys, one on either side of her, and eat the dinner they'd made while watching the hockey game. They'd both shout at the television, and she'd placate each of them and calm them when they needed it.

Afterward, Eli was yawning and Peyton told him that it was time for bed. He stood, and she stood up to follow him upstairs and say goodnight, but he stopped and looked at Lucas.

"Are you gonna be here in the morning?" he asked, innocently enough.

"Oh, I um...I..." Lucas stuttered.

"He'll be here," Peyton said, smiling at both of them.

"Cool," Eli said. He held up his hand for a high five, and Lucas smiled and obliged him. "I had fun today."

"Me too, Eli," Lucas said sincerely. "'Night, buddy."

He and Peyton went to bed soon after, and as he lay down, pulling her into his arms, he thought that maybe he was getting a glimpse into some kind of future. He loved her room and her bed and her house. And her. And maybe her son a little bit too.

He was about to tell her, to say that he loved her. When he said her name softly, she didn't respond. He looked at her through the darkness and he saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself. Having her asleep next to him seemed like an alright trade. For the time being.

----

As Peyton recuperated from being sick, Lucas was called to Atlanta to meet with a publisher about his second book. He spoke to her every day, but he missed her. It seemed like forever since he honestly kissed her, and forever since he'd really touched her, and it was killing him to be away from her. It was different this time around, not only because they were a little older and a little wiser and she had a son who depended on her.

It was different because it was all _honest_. She didn't have to hide anything, and neither did he. Their friends knew about them, and there was nothing shameful about it. He didn't need to merely wait for her call, and she didn't need to sneak around to see him. It was refreshing and more fun and it felt like he always wanted it to. It wasn't just the love, it was everything else that should have gone with it the first time.

"Mom, how come Lucas always comes here?" Elliot asked one evening as he and Peyton watched television.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say. She knew Eli liked Lucas (the boy talked about him all the time and rushed to answer the phone these days) but she was still a little weary of letting him know exactly how serious the relationship really was. He'd just started getting used to the idea of Brad and Sonya getting married, and while Peyton and Lucas weren't even close to being there yet, she knew that it wasn't a casual relationship. In the least.

"Because Lucas and I like to spend time together," she answered diplomatically.

"No. I mean how come you never go there?"

She smiled and shook her head. Of course, that was what he meant. "Because you're here, and I can't just leave you. I go to his house sometimes when you're with dad."

"Oh," he said, seemingly satisfied with that answer. As she watched him, she could tell he was still thinking, and she smiled at the way his little brow furrowed. "What's Luke's house like?"

Peyton laughed, because she knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to go to Lucas' house. He wanted to see where Lucas lived. Peyton knew that Lucas was waiting for the right time to take Eli to Tree Hill, and that Lucas had told her to let him know when she thought the boy was ready.

"It's nice," she said simply. "He grew up there."

"Like...forever?" The way he said it made it sound like Lucas was the oldest man on the planet.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Is Tree Hill nice?" he asked, looking up at her.

She smiled at him and kinked her brow. "I thought you said it was stupid?"

He looked sheepish and rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it."

Peyton draped her arm around his shoulder and pulled her into his side. "I know, sweetie." She kissed his temple and thought that maybe she could put an end to his questioning, not that she really minded. "Do you want to come with me sometime?"

"Can I?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"And I could see the River Court. And meet Jamie. And maybe Nathan?" he said quickly. Peyton just laughed and shook her head, and she looked at him to let him know he'd left someone out. "And Haley."

"Tell you what? Why don't you get the phone, and you can call Lucas and see what he's doing this weekend," Peyton suggested.

Eli's eyes lit up and he hopped off the sofa. She dialed the phone when he handed it to her, and then she listened to Eli talk to Lucas, laughing and smiling like they were old friends. She loved that. Eli asked if Lucas was busy on the weekend, then said that Peyton might take him to Tree Hill, and he tried to make it sound nonchalant. He probably had no clue how transparent he really was. It was kind of adorable. When Eli handed the phone back to her, he sat back against the sofa and resumed watching T.V., but his smile was just a little brighter.

Lucas told Peyton that he'd love to have them over on Saturday, just like he'd told Eli. He explained that Nathan had the day off, so Lucas had already invited his family over for dinner at his place, and that they couldn't wait to meet Peyton and Eli.

She hung up the phone and started laughing when she realized that she and Eli's smiles matched.

----

Peyton and Eli showed up at the house before anyone else. Well, at least they were supposed to. Haley, in her excitement to meet the woman and child who had stolen Lucas' heart. Well, the child who had stolen his heart and the woman who had always had it.

But the women hit it off immediately. Peyton and Haley seemed to have so much in common that Nathan teased Lucas about it, saying that he knew Haley was an amazing woman, but surely, Lucas could find someone 'new'. Peyton shook her head and blushed, and Lucas quietly insisted, so only she could hear, that she was one of a kind.

Eli and Jamie got along well, despite Jamie being a couple years older. They talked about sports and school and how cool Lucas was, and Nathan rolled his eyes. Eli was a little bit shy - star struck - with Nathan at first, but loosened up quickly once he realized how laid back Nathan was. The way he put it, Nathan was like a 'darker haired Lucas'. Haley and Peyton started laughing, because it was so true on some levels, and so wrong on others.

Not surprisingly, they found themselves at the River Court after dinner, and Peyton and Nathan hung back while the others walked ahead of them. Nathan wasn't outwardly protective of Lucas, but he did subtly like to take care of his brother. As he watched Peyton smile when Lucas lifted Eli up in the air over a puddle the boy was going to run through, Nathan just shook his head. He didn't have to question whether or not this woman loved Lucas the way Lucas loved her.

Jamie was excited to have a fourth person to play basketball so that the teams were even, and it was Lucas and Jamie against Eli and Nathan in a battle of two on two. Peyton and Haley talked while the boys played, and they each swooned (subtly) over their respective boys.

"Jamie's a great kid," Peyton insisted as she watched the older boy gave Eli a few tips.

"So is Elliot. He's...so adorable. He looks just like you," Haley said with a laugh. Both women cheered as Eli drained a shot and got high fives from the other guys. "Lucas looks...so happy."

"Yeah," Peyton said softly. She knew what Haley was getting at.

"He's never been like this. Not...ever."

"Well, I'm glad," Peyton said, smiling over at Haley. "I'm kind of feeling the same way, so...It's good."

"I'm thinking it might be better than good," Haley said. Peyton didn't get a chance to respond, since Nathan walked over.

"We should get going," he said. "I have to be in Charlotte early tomorrow."

"It's 7:00," Peyton said, checking the time then looking at him in confusion.

"Have you seen how hot my wife is?" he asked with a smirk. "I might need some alone time with her before I go out on the road in a couple days."

"And I can't believe you just said that!" Haley cried, standing up and shoving him gently as he grinned.

"Oh come on, Haley. You _are_ pretty hot," Peyton said with a laugh. Haley blushed and she rolled her eyes when Nathan winked at her.

They said their goodbyes, with Nathan insisting he'd get tickets for Peyton and Eli to go to a game, and Haley and Peyton setting up tentative dinner for one night that week. When it was just Lucas, Peyton and Eli left, the boy insisted he wanted to play a little bit longer, and Peyton couldn't argue with him. Lucas joined Peyton on the bleachers, removing his sweater and draping it around her shoulders. When she looked over at him, he knew she was going to argue with him, but he just looked back at her as if to tell her that she was going to lose whatever argument she was about to start.

"He likes it here," Peyton mused as she watched Eli grab his own rebound and send up another shot.

"I like having you here," Lucas replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I _love_ having you here." Peyton turned to him and smiled, and though she'd never done it in front of Eli, she kissed Lucas gently. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and smiled, resting her forehead against his. "Yeah?"

"So much, Peyton," he said quietly. "I always have."

"You loved me when you were with her?" It was as though she almost couldn't believe it, but she still knew in her heart that it was true.

He shrugged his shoulder. "You loved me when you were with him," he said, like the two situations were the same. They kind of were.

She kissed him unexpectedly, and he moaned from low in his throat. He placed his hand on her cheek, and though she hadn't said the words, he knew she felt them, and the way she was kissing him was probably just further proof. They only pulled apart when Eli made a disgusted sound. He just laughed and went back to playing ball.

"I have loved you... God, Lucas...since the first time you kissed me," she admitted. He kissed her gently, because it felt like the perfect sentiment.

"Tell me we aren't going to break up in 10 minutes," he teased. She hit his chest, but they were both laughing, and she tucked herself into his side while he wrapped both arms around her. "I love him too, you know."

She swore she was going to cry. Words like that, sentiments like those, made her fall even harder and faster and deeper. He knew that Eli was her whole world, and he knew it was a package deal. Lucas not only wanted her, but he wanted to be a father-figure to her son, and he already was one. Eli adored Lucas, and the feeling was mutual. Peyton trusted Lucas with her heart, and her son, and with everything else. He didn't have to prove himself to her, but he kept doing it, time and time again. She realized he'd done the same thing 10 years ago, too, she'd just been too blind and stupid and confused to see it.

She could see it now. She loved his commitment to her, how much he'd already done for her. He was the most amazing man she'd ever met. He was her soul mate. She'd never believed in them until he came along, and even then, she suppressed the thought for a decade.

She didn't want to do that anymore.

"We're getting married someday," she said quietly.

"Oh we are, are we?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"Mhmm," she murmured. "And we're going to live here in Tree Hill."

"Alright," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as he let his hand fall to her knee. "And...maybe we'll have a baby of our own. Together."

"Maybe?" she asked, pulling away to look at him with a raised brow. "Definitely."

How could he argue with any of this? He couldn't. He'd be crazy to.

"Sounds perfect to me," he said with a smile.

"I should hope so," she laughed. "It's what you wrote in your book."

"I know that." She shook her head at his smirk, and the two of them watched Eli run towards them and sit himself down next to his mom. "But with this guy now."

"What?" Eli asked obliviously.

"Nothing, buddy," Lucas insisted, standing and pulling Peyton up by the hand so that they could walk back to his house. She loved that Lucas was smart enough and sensitive enough to Eli's emotions to not say anything.

She had one hand tucked inside Lucas', and she ran the other over Eli's head, and the image of their future laid out so perfectly in her mind.

It wasn't nothing.

"Everything," Peyton whispered.

----

The next months saw them grow even closer. Lucas started spending large amounts of time at Peyton's place, writing from her quiet home while she was at work and Eli was at school. Peyton came home mid-day a few times and she'd kiss him and tug at his belt before he could ask what she was doing there. And Haley asked why he'd rather be there alone during the day instead of his own house...

But they spent time there, too. Peyton would stay there with him on the weekends Eli was with Brad, who'd pulled up his socks when Peyton started dating Lucas. Peyton supposed the idea of someone else having influence in Elliot's life made him want to solidify his own. Peyton couldn't have been happier about that, really. Elliot had two very different strong males in his life, and another in Nathan as the two 'families' started spending more time together.

Lucas had met Julian and Brooke, and Brooke hadn't recognized him from that night so many years ago. That didn't stop Peyton from reminding him not to hit on her best friend to make her jealous. He'd glowered at her, but he kind of deserved that one. He and Julian hit it off; Lucas could tell Julian was protective of Peyton, and he kind of loved that. Peyton would later tell Lucas that he received multiple thumbs up from her best friends.

When Brooke went into labour, Lucas was the one she called. Inadvertently. She called Peyton's home number and Lucas happened to be there while Peyton was dropping Eli off at Brad's, and Lucas had calmed her down somehow over the phone in a short conversation, and insisted that he'd bring Peyton to the hospital as soon as she got back. That only earned him more points with the couple. The fact that he gifted them all the best children's books he carried at his store didn't hurt either.

Lucas had picked Eli up from school a few days before Brad and Sonya's wedding, and they had to pick up the boy's tuxedo from the tailor. Peyton couldn't get out of work early, and Lucas obviously had no problem helping her out; they were kind of a team now. Once they got home, Lucas insisted that Eli get to work on his homework while Lucas started making dinner, and when Peyton called to say she was going to be late, Lucas insisted that it was fine, and for her to take her time.

"She's running late. She said you have to finish all your homework before she gets here," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Did not!" Eli cried laughingly.

"No, but wouldn't it be awesome if when she asked if you were done, you could say yes?" Lucas asked. Eli just looked at him for a moment before going back to his math work.

Lucas watched Elliot work, helping the boy when he needed or asked for it. He was making a roast, though he knew Peyton would scold him for going to such effort. He'd in turn look at her like it was nothing and she should stop expecting so little of him.

He never said it (well, he said it once and it caused an argument), but she should stop expecting him to be like Brad.

He also knew that she was still weary of Elliot going to the wedding alone. He insisted that he didn't need her to go with him, but she wasn't ready to believe it. Lucas knew that sometimes boys didn't want to tell their moms every single thing, so he thought that it might not hurt to bring it up.

"So, you ready for this weekend?" Lucas asked nonchalantly.

"Sure," Eli said, shrugging his shoulder. "It'll be cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My uncle Dave is coming from Texas. And auntie Jeannie from New York," Eli explained.

"Well, that's pretty cool," Lucas said with a smile. He walked over to stand across from Eli with just the counter separating them.

"And I've never been to a wedding before," he said. "It'll be fun."

"Well, good." Lucas nodded his head and poured them each a glass of water. "Your dad's going to be happy."

"Yeah," Eli said, like Lucas had just said the most insightful thing he'd ever heard. "And it's cool, 'cause now mom has you, and...I dunno. They're both happy. It's cool."

"Cool," Lucas said, because it was teasing, but Eli wouldn't know that.

They both went back to their respective chores, Lucas assembling a salad, and Eli working on his multiplication. They were quiet for a few minutes. Lucas chose a wine and set it on the counter, basted the roast, and began steaming vegetables. Eli closed his math books dramatically and tucked his pencil behind his ear. Lucas grinned; he always did the same thing, and Peyton had told him that Eli had never done it until he saw Lucas do it.

"Are you gonna marry mom?" Eli asked, crossing his arms across his chest and managing to look intimidating, though he was a third of Lucas' size.

Lucas knew that he had to answer this carefully. It seemed that Eli would be alright, given what he'd just said about his dad's upcoming marriage, but he knew that the boy's relationship with Peyton was very different. He was protective of her, and she was practically his best friend. Lucas loved all that, he really did.

"Well...what would you think of that?" Lucas inquired delicately. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to sit next to Eli.

"You like, love her and stuff," Eli said, shrugging his shoulder. Lucas smiled and nodded his head. He hadn't known Eli knew that, but kids were quick to jump to that conclusion when they saw two people together. It was kind of endearing. "She smiles lots around you."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. And she's always telling Brooke about how much she loves you," Eli said.

Lucas laughed, and his heart swelled, and loved this kid and his mother and just about everything at that point. "I don't think you're supposed to listen to those conversations."

"They talk loud." Eli shrugged his shoulder. "And everybody knows."

"They do, huh?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Yup. You guys are kissing all the time."

"Not _all_ the time," Lucas said, laughing because it was at least a little true. Eli seemed to think about it for a moment, and Lucas didn't say anything. When Eli turned to him, Lucas was almost unnerved.

"If you wanna marry her, that's cool," the boy said nonchalantly. "It'd be kind of awesome. We could all live together."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked. He was sure his heart had never felt exactly like that. Getting Eli's permission was a lot like getting her father's permission; it was equally, if not more, important.

"Yup. If you want to."

"Maybe someday, Eli," Lucas said, smiling as he stood. He winked and patted the boy's shoulder before going back to prepping dinner.

When Peyton walked through the front door after a day that took far too long, in her opinion, all she could hear was laughter coming from the kitchen, and all she could smell was something amazing cooking. The house was warm in a whole bunch of ways, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she smiled. That was happening more and more lately. It was nice to come home to someone again. It was nice to know that Eli wasn't just with a sitter or 'imposing' at Brooke's place while the brunette tended to a newborn.

And she couldn't say that she hated coming home to her sexy boyfriend, having him kiss her and smile at her like he'd missed her far too much during the day.

"Hi boys," Peyton said, walking into the kitchen. Eli was still in his school uniform, so Peyton knew that Lucas must have set him straight to work on whatever homework he had to do. "You finish all your homework?"

"Yup," Eli said proudly as she kissed the top of his head.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"I did!"

"He did," Lucas insisted. "I checked."

"Thank you, sweetie," Peyton said, running her hand through her son's hair. Lucas looked offended, but she knew it was in jest. "And thank you, sweetie."

"Can I change, then watch the pre-game until dinner?" Eli asked, flashing a grin he knew his mother couldn't say no to.

"Go on," She said, shaking her head as he hopped off his stool and started towards the stairs.

"Hey babe," Lucas said, leaning down for a kiss when she walked over to him.

"Mmm. Hi," she murmured. "Smells good in here."

He wrapped his arms around her, desperate to tell her how sexy she looked in her skirt and heels, but he'd told her at least five times that morning. "I've been working on it all afternoon."

"You mean instead of writing," she said with a raised brow. He shrugged his shoulder and she shook her head. "Luke..."

"Hey, don't you want to change? Let's get you out of these clothes."

She knew this game. She knew he was just trying to change the subject to get himself out of 'trouble'. But it wasn't really trouble at all. Sure, he was working on his third book, but no one had yet offered to publish his second, so he wasn't in any massive rush yet. She'd argue that maybe she should finish a new one and send it to publishers as well, but he didn't seem worried.

When he started following her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she turned to him and shook her head again. He was still boyish in all the best ways. He'd check her out unabashedly, and he'd whisper flirty things in her ear. He'd look down her top when she gave him the chance, and he'd take advantage of any opportunity to watch her undress. She loved it all. All of it. All of him.

Once they were in her bedroom - the bedroom they'd both started calling 'theirs' - Lucas lay down and propped himself up on one elbow. He watched as he kicked off her heels and untucked her shirt. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and when she turned around to look at him, his eyes were fixed on her backside. She merely rolled her eyes, but blushed, and continued her task.

"Apparently, it's okay if we get married," he stated as she unclasped her necklace.

"What?!" she cried laughingly.

"Second thoughts?" he asked. They talked about it often, in passing. Subtle promises here or there. Nothing as serious as an engagement, but enough that they both knew exactly where the other stood.

"No. No. I just...Okay, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Eli asked me if you and I are getting married," he explained. She started unbuttoning her top, and he was completely distracted until she dropped her hands at her sides and made him refocus his attention. "He said it was okay if we did, because I make you smile."

She grinned and walked towards the bed, sitting next to him and running her hand through his hair. "Could that boy be any sweeter?" she asked rhetorically. "So what'd you say?"

"I told him...maybe someday," Lucas said softly.

Peyton smiled and leaned down to kiss him quickly before standing and undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. He watched her shrug it off her shoulders, then unzip her skirt and tug her stockings off her legs, and he was seriously considering who they could call to watch Eli. But he didn't even want to wait for that.

He walked over to her and pulled her back towards him and kissed her neck. She was standing there in just her bra and underwear, and if he could have seen her in less at that moment, he definitely would have.

"Luke," she sighed.

"So, so sexy," he responded, running his hands over her stomach as he stood behind her.

"Okay, but...I need to...you have to stop that, alright?"

"Am I turning you on?" he asked. She had no idea how he could take such a lame question and make it sound like the sexiest dirty-talk ever.

"Lucas. Stop."

He laughed softly and pressed one last kiss to the column of her neck. "That's a yes if I've ever heard one."

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, then stepped into the closet and reached for a set of pajamas. All she could think was that if Eli was alright with her marrying Lucas, then maybe there was no need to wait at all. She just wanted him to ask her, and to have a little ceremony, and to be married to him. This union had been a decade in the making (or a lifetime, but she wasn't about to question fate and all that), and she just wanted it to be official. Dating him was amazing, and being committed to him was incredible. She didn't have a single complaint about it.

Except that she wanted to have his ring on her finger and his last name next to her first one.

"Hey Luke?" she said before walking out of the closet.

"Hmm?" he asked, far too distracted by her ensemble of a pair of burgundy satin pants and black satin camisole and a lightweight knit sweater.

"Maybe...we don't have to wait too long."

He didn't know if she was talking about the marriage or what he'd started. Given that she had actually put more clothes on and Eli was downstairs, he assumed the former. He didn't know which of those options got his blood pumping faster.

"Yeah?" he inquired. She walked over and ran her hand over his shoulder as he stood from the bed again, then he rest his hands on her hips.

"Yeah," she said. "You know that if you ask...I mean, you know the answer."

"Hmm. What would that be again?"

He was joking, and she almost made a joke of her own, but it didn't feel right. She didn't want to say anything other than what her answer would be, and though this pre-proposal was totally pointless and silly, it still felt like a big deal somehow.

"Yes. Every time," she admitted quietly.

He kissed her gently, then rest his forehead against hers. "Okay."

He didn't say it, but he had a ring at his house that he'd bought weeks before. He'd seen it and it was so _Peyton_ that he couldn't help himself, and he'd bought it on the spot. It was her size (he'd asked her one day, just for reference, and she hadn't thought it strange at all, since she knew exactly why he was asking), and it was absolutely perfect for her, and he knew she'd wear that ring.

----

They'd just walked to Nathan and Haley's place to drop Eli off so the boys could play, and Lucas and Peyton were strolling through Tree Hill slowly, in no rush to get anywhere or do anything. It was kind of a perfect Saturday afternoon. Lucas had made them an incredible brunch, and Peyton and Eli had slept over the night before - the first night the boy had ever spent in Tree Hill. Lucas had turned his guest room into a room suitable for Eli. He hadn't changed much, just made it a little more kid-friendly, and Eli thought it was pretty awesome that he basically had three bedrooms.

"You know, every time I'm at this intersection, I remember the first day we met," Peyton mused as they came to a corner. _The_ corner.

"Yeah?"

"And how much of a bitch I was to you," she said with a laugh.

"I loved it," he admitted, smirking at her.

"Apparently," she said softly. "I don't understand why you even looked twice at me."

"Have you _seen_ you?" he asked incredulously. "I couldn't _stop_ looking." She blushed and smiled to herself as she looked to her feet. It had only been a few weeks since his conversations with both Eli and her about marriage, and in his opinion, that was a few weeks too many. "I have something for you when we get back to the house."

"Oh _really_?" she asked. "A present?"

"Kind of."

"What is it? Tell me now."

He could have told her she'd have to wait, just to torture her a little bit, but he didn't want to. She had to know this day was coming soon anyway, and they always seemed to talk things out first. There weren't many surprises. They both kind of liked it that way. They'd each had enough of uncertainty. The liked the sure thing.

"A ring," he said quietly, deadly serious, no joking tone at all.

She stopped walking and reached for his wrist, making him turn to her, and he had to smile when she did. She pulled him towards her and threw her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly, standing right there in the middle of the sidewalk in the place where they first spoke. The first place where he'd called her beautiful and she'd actually believed that word for the first time in a long time. Where he'd stayed with her because he sensed she'd needed someone, and where she'd realized, maybe for the first time, that there was something different and amazing about this man.

She kissed him, and his hand cradled the back of her head, just like it always did when they stood like that, and she absolutely loved that he didn't actually ask the question. They both knew what it was, and they both knew the answer, and this was all just a formality anyway.

"And you are never, ever taking my ring off," he warned her sternly, smiling when she laughed and nodded her head.

"I won't need to," she whispered.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
